


Inevitable Forces

by RestEasyMyWearyHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Girl x Girl, kara x cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestEasyMyWearyHeart/pseuds/RestEasyMyWearyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cat and SuperGirl begin to have confusing feelings that seem strangely like love. Will they give into the overwhelming emotions pulling them under the flood? This is the story of a SuperHuman and a powerful, rich, creative Human falling in the Inevitable Force of love. Here is their story. (Takes place after episode 8, After Cat calls Kara out on being SuperGirl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

After we finish kicking Astra's soldiers asses Alex pulls me aside and looks me over worriedly. I grab her wrists stopping her from touching my face again. Alex lets out a sigh and i push the hair out of her face spotting a cut on her forehead.

"Alex calm down, you know that i cant get hurt. You on the other hand can. Let me check you out please." I ask carefully while wiping some blood off her forehead.

"Your sure your okay? I saw that asshole kick you through a window." Alex says exhaustedly while looking me over one more time.

"Alex go home and get some sleep. I need to go back to the office and talk to Cat. She knows and i don't know what she is going to do with this information." I explain biting my thumbnail nervously.

"What? How did she find out?"

"She confronted me before the attack at Lord. Cat asked me to take my glasses off because she had suspicions. I didn't have a choice, i took off my glasses and she thanked me. Than you called." I recount the whole story and Alex massages her temples.

"Well go, go on. Be careful, please." She says hugging me and giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll come check on you when i get done with Cat."

I watch Alex leave the building before running a crossed the floor before jumping and flying out of the broken windows. I soar over the city until Catco comes into view. Swooping down i land on the balcony and walk through the doors into Cats office. She looks up from her desk with a small smile when i enter.

"supergirl, to what do i owe the pleasure?" she asks with a smirk and i cross my arms.

"I came because i think we need to finish the conversation we started earlier." I explain sitting down in a chair a crossed from her.

"You don't need to concern yourself dear, I wont expose your identity." she stands and walks around the desk to lean against it in front of me.

"Why would you do that?" My voice gives away my confusion.

"I think you offer the world something that it is missing. You offer our city compassion, strength and a sense of safety. I wouldn't jeopardize that."

I stand up from the chair and start pacing in front of her. She watches me with an amused expression.

"But i will ask for something in return." she says and i come to an abrupt stop. I stare at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"Have dinner with Charter and I at my house friday night?" My mouth falls open and i cock my head staring at her.

"Charter thinks SuperGirl is the greatest thing ever. He would love to see you again." Cat says crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'll come." I finally give in and she smiles brightly clapping her hands once.

"Very good. See you at six than." She says kicking off the desk and walking around it to sit down in her chair.

"Good night Cat" I say before walking out of the office to the balcony. Floating up to the railing i let myself go and fall over before flying away.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" i yell into the night sky before finishing my flight to Alex's apartment. I land on her balcony and push the glass doors open that she leaves unlocked for me. Walking silently through the apartment i see Alex asleep on the couch. I carefully slide my arms under her neck and knees picking her up. She nuzzles into me as i glide through the apartment to her bedroom. She mumbles when i put her in the bed and cover her up.

"Sleep well big sister." I whisper and kiss her forehead softly. Than i disappear into the night as quietly as i came.

THURSDAY MORNING

I come into the office stretching out my sore muscles from the night before. The elevator dings and Cat walks into the office barely glancing at anyone. She walks past me and i extend my arm offering her morning coffee. Cat takes the coffee and continues her trip into the office with me trailing behind her.

"Okay Keira whats on the schedule for today?" She asks not looking up from the papers on her desk while sipping her coffee.

"Lois Lane published a piece on the counter effects of global warming." I say reading off the rest of the list before pushing my glasses back up my face.

"That women is starting to really irk me. Why can she not be more like her sister?" Cat asks exasperatedly and i shake my head.

"I don't know miss Grant, what do you want to do about it?" i ask her, making her stand up straight and stare at me.

"Get James, we need to write a harder hitting piece." She instructs and i leave the office to find James.

My phone rings causing me to run to the hallway and pull it out. Alex's name appears on the phone and i answer it quietly.

"Alex whats the emergency? I'm at work." I hiss into the phone leaning against the wall.  
"I just woke up. I'm going to be late for work in 10 minutes and Hank needs me to interrogate Astra, I cant be late. I need you to come get me." Alex begs and i groan throwing my head back against the wall with a thud.

"Okay give me just a minute. You better be dressed when i get there." I sigh kicking off the wall and speed walking over to James.

"James! pst! James." He looks down at me confused.

"Whats up Kara?"

"Cat needs to talk to you and I have to go get Alex. Go cover for me please." i beg making James smile down at me.

"I got your back SuperGirl." he winks and i quickly thank him before running to the roof changing in motion. I dive off the building and fly to Alex's apartment. When i approach i see her on the balcony waiting for me. I land with a thud on the balcony while the wind i generate messes up Alex's hair.

"Come on Al lets go. i have to get back to the office before Cat notices i'm missing." I say stepping behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I jump off the balcony and fly through the air.

"Did you come over last night?" Alex asks as we look down at the busy City under us.

"Yes, you were asleep on the couch. I moved you to your bedroom." I reply landing in front of the DEO and setting Alex down.

"Thank you Kara. Get going." Alex says and i smile at my big sister.

"Have a good day at work. Be carful and call me if you need anything." I reply hugging her quickly before heading back to work. When i land on the roof Cat is standing there with James behind her.

"Sorry super girl i tried to stop her." he says over her shoulder and i wave him off with a sympathetic look.

"Its okay James." He leaves us and i look at Cat who has her arms crossed expectantly.

"Miss Grant." I step closer to her "What can i do for you?"

"Where were you Kara?" Cat asks actually saying my name correctly.

"I'm so sorry Miss Grant, i had an emergency." I exclaim not knowing what she is going to do.

"Well come on, lets go. We have to take down that infuriating Lois Lane." Cat says walking away with me once again trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner

Friday night finally came and SuperGirl touched down in front of Cat Grants house. The blonde superhero began pacing nervously on the marble porch. After a few minutes and running through several horrid outcomes to the evening in her head she raises her hand and rings the doorbell.

Kara had been Cat Grants assistant for several years but had never been to her home. To say that the home was a mansion was a great understatement. Kara looks around at the monstrosity, it was as large as several homes combined back home on Krypton. Finally her mental monolog is broken by the front door opening to reveal Cat Grant in a simple purple V-neck shirt and designer jeans that hugged every curve of her miraculous legs.

"Good Evening SuperGirl, come in." She opens the door wider and steps back so that Kara can walk past her into the house.

"Thank you for having me Miss Grant." Kara says noting that the inside of the house was just as grand as the outside.

"Come dear there is no need for formalities. We are outside the office, just Cat please." the media mogul tells the struck superhero.

"Very well than, thank you Cat." Kara says discreetly wiping the sweat from her hands on her suit pants.

"Carter come down please, our guest has arrived." Cat calls into the house as Kara follows her through the parlor and living room into the kitchen.

Cat picks up a glass of wine from the counter and offers it to Kara who takes it will a smile. A moment later Carter comes sliding into the kitchen excitedly. He trips at the sight of his favorite hero in the kitchen, but before he can hit the tile SuperGirl guides over and stands him up.

"Be careful, little man." Kara says setting him back on his feet and ruffling his hair.

"Mom you didn't tell me it was SuperGirl! I didn't know you knew SuperGirl! This is the coolest thing ever!" He exclaims spouting off a dozen half thoughts before stopping to catch his breath.

"Well sweetheart, SuperGirl and i work together occasionally. I thought it would be nice to treat her to a good dinner since she has done so much for us and the city." Cat explains and Carter can barely contain his excitement. Kara chuckles as she watches him bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Besides i have been wanting to see you again. We didn't get to talk much after the train situation. Your mom thought this would be the perfect time for us to catch up." Kara says walking over to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Awesome! I have so many questions to ask you! Let me go get my list, don't move!" Carter shouts over his shoulder as he runs from the room. After Carter is half way up the stairs Kara turns to Cat who is smiling softly at her.  
"Thank you for coming. This made his day." Cat says as Kara takes a sip of her wine.

"No worries, thank you for making me dinner." Kara returns stepping closer to Cat as Carter slides back into the room.

"Can we talk while mom finishes dinner?" he asks excitedly while waving his list in the air. Kara chuckles and nods before sitting down at the island in the kitchen. Carter soon follows while Cat goes back to cooking with a small smile on her face.

"Okay so first question. Is SuperMan related to you?" Carson asks looking up at her from the list.

"Yes, he is my cousin. He was sent from my planet just minutes before i was." Kara explains and Carters face twists in thought before he gives in and nods thoughtfully.

The next twenty minutes are spent with Carter throwing questions at Kara. Finally Cat announces that dinner is almost ready and that Carter and resume the grilling after dinner. Carter runs to wash his hands while Kara starts to help set out food and plates.

"You don't have to do that. Your the guest." Cat objects but Kara just waves her off and keeps setting the table. when she runs out of stuff to do she turns to Cat who is placing the main dish on the table.

"Is there anything else i can do to help?" Kara asks and Cat smiles softly.

"You have done enough. You are always helping me, just relax tonight." She says placing a comforting hand on Kara's arm.

"I don't think i can, its the suit." Kara laughs nervously and pulls at the neckline for enphasis.

"Its not just the suit, you help me everyday without the suit." Cat argues with a small grin. Carter comes running back into the room and the two adults reluctantly break eye contact.

"Okay lets eat guys!" He throws himself up on a bar stool at the island and the girls follow him a moment later.

Carter shovels food into his mouth at a dangerously fast pace. Cat reprimands him in a soft motherly way almost surprising Kara with her kindness.

"So do you have any siblings?" Carter asks taking a sip of his apple juice.

"I do, i have an older sister." Kara says after swallowing her food. Carter looks over at her with a confused look on his face.

"How? I thought only you and your cousin escaped?" He asks and than instantly feels bad when he sees the far off look in his hero's eyes. It only lasts a moment though because Kara pulls herself back to the present.

"I was adopted and raised by a family here. They already had a daughter, we grew up so close that she is like my older sister." Kara explains and Carter nods thinking over the new information.

"I did know you had an older sister." Cat says from the other side of the table.

"We haven't talked much outside of work things." Kara says matter of factly making Cat think about it.

"Have you met moms assistant? Kara? She's great, i think you two would really like each other." the little boy exclaims shoveling more food into his mouth.

"I have, she's a little dorky though." Kara says scrunching her nose making Carter swallow quickly and sit up straight.

"No she's awesome! Mom couldn't do her job without Kara." He fight passionately and Kara looks up at Cat who has an eyebrow raised at her son.

"Carter your mother is very smart. I think she could do everyones jobs alone, but i do think Kara does her best to help your mom." SuperGirl states winking at the little boy quickly worming his way into her heart.

After dinner the trio use teamwork to clear the table, put the food away and wash the dishes. When they are finished Carter drags Kara into the living room to play video games with him. Cat fallows a few minutes later carrying two glasses of wine. She sits down on the love seat and watching her son and his hero play video games.

"Carter its time for bed." Cat says about an hour later causing her son to groan and put on his begging eyes. Cat chuckles and firmly shakes her head at him.

"Come on i'll tuck you in." she says standing and motioning for him to follow.

"Good night SuperGirl, i hope i see you again." He says wrapping her in a hug.

"Dont worry Carter, you will be seeing more of me." Kara says hugging him back and watching him exit the room with his mother.

After they are out of the room Kara grabs her wine glass and takes serval large gulps of her wine. She looks around the large living room wondering what she is going to do when it is just her and her boss alone.

Kara isn't blind, Cat is an incredibly attractive woman and she has had a crush on her for many years; but up until now Cat hasn't even pronounced her name right. There is no way Cat even thinks about her existence.

On the other side of the wall leans Cat Grant. The media mogul leans against the wall of the staircase thinking about her assistant turned hero sitting in her living room. Cat has always thought Kara was a beautiful girl, but finding out that her mousy assistant is a hot super hero changes things; but Kara would never even think about her boss who is almost twelve years older than her. Would she?

Cat takes a deep breath and lets it out before braving the rest of the stairs to the livingroom. She enters the room and Kara looks away from the windows she has been looking out to her boss. The older woman picks up her coffee and walks over to the couch to sit. Kara stays rooted to her spot by the window not knowing what to do.

"Sit down SuperGirl, i wont bite." Cat says patting the stop on the couch next to her. Kara slowly walks over and sits down on the couch.

"thank you for dinner, it was amazing." Kara says after a long moment of silence. Cat smiles at her assistant taking in her stunning features.

"You are more than welcome. Thank you for bringing a smile to Carters face that i haven't seen in to long." She says sipping her wine and looking at her fingernails.

"if-… if you don't mind me asking. Where is his father?" Kara asks carefully, not wanting to upset the other woman.

"He is in japan, working for some company. He has only seen Carter a handful of times." Cat explains and Kara sighs nodding.

"He's such a great kid. You've done an incredible job." SuperGirl praises the mother.

"Thank you." Cat says and the room once again falls into uncomfortable silence. Finally Cat sighs before speaking.

"Kara i dont know if you should stay my assistant." Kara's head snaps over to look at her so fast Cat is surprised it didn't break.

"Did i do something wrong?" The younger woman asks worriedly.

"No dear you didn't, its just that i don't feel right having SuperGirl fetch my morning coffee and scheduling my meetings. You are meant to be out saving the world." Cat says almost sadly, truthfully Kara was the best assistant that she has ever had.

"Cat i need this job, SuperGirl doesn't pay the bills. Besides i think having a flying hero as an assistant definintly has its perks." Kara tries to reason with her boss who sighs. Cat doesn't have the heart to fire the young hero she is quickly falling for.

"Okay fine, you may stay. On one condition."

"Name it!" Kara says almost jumping out of her seat.

"If any calls come through for SuperGirl you take them. Just let me know that you are leaving and then go. The city needs you SuperGirl and i wont stand in the way of that." Cat says and Kara nods vigorously.

"Done! thank you so much!" Kara is so excited she hasn't been banished from her crushes space.

"Don't worry about it. You are incredibly hard to replace." Cat says before standing slowly.

"Now if you will excuse me, i need my beauty sleep. Not all of us are blessed with perfect alien skin." Cat says walking Kara to the door.

"Thank you again Miss Grant."

"Cat." The older blonde corrects and Kara nods handing her the empty wine glass.

"Thank you Cat." The super hero corrects before jumping into the air and flying away with a stupid love sick grin on her face. Once the woman is out of eyesight Cat falls against her door with a groan.

This girl is really going to mess me up. Maybe its worth it, I mean her ass in that suit. Great Cat you are talking to yourself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Cat saga continues. What will happen now?

The next morning Kara comes into the office bright and early with Cat's coffee. She walks over to James and Winn who are chatting in the corner of the office.

"Good morning little hero." James greets giving her a side hug.

"Morning Kara." Winn smiles at her

"Hello you two, how is your morning going?" Kara asks sitting her shoulder bag and coffee on her desk.

"Lucy wants to move into my place. I don't know what to tell her. It seems to soon, we just got back together." James says and Kara's mouth falls open.

"What are you going to say?" Kara asks him and he shakes his head.

"If you love her than let her move in." Winn says and James groans rubbing his forehead. Kara's head snaps to the elevator and she instantly straightens.

"She's coming." Kara announces picking up Cat's coffee off the desk. Moments later Cat walks into the office and past Kara taking her coffee as she goes.

"Kiera lets go we have a lot to do today." Cat says snapping her fingers making Kara follow her into the office.

Cat moves over to her desk and sits down flipping though the papers. Kara watches from her spot in the doorway un sure of what to do. Finally Kara flips on the Tv's surfing through the channels until landing on the news station.

"Okay Kara we have a lot to do, go call everyone for a staff meeting." she says and i leaving the office walking

*CAT GRANT*

Kara comes into my office carrying her iPad and scribbling notes. She walks over to my desk without looking up. I look her over slowly, she looks stunning. Her blonde hair falls over her shoulders in waves and her nose twitches cutely as she pushes her glasses back up her nose.

"Mrs Grant?" she asks and i snap out of my gawking. She is standing over me looking down at me while worriedly biting her bottom lip in a way that makes my heart flutter.

"Yes Keira?" I ask purposely messing up her name.

Don't use her real name, don't get attached. Fuck! She's stunning!

"Your four thirty appointment is here." she says smiling softly at me and it makes my heart flutter.

"Okay thank you. Go get my lunch." I say not looking up at her worried that if i do i wont stop looking.

"Please" i add softly feeling like i was to harsh.

"Yes Mrs grant absolutely." She says turning to leave the office. I finally look up and watch her leave the office.

"Get it together Grant. That girl is half your age." I scold myself.

Later i'm sitting in a meeting that is droning on and on. The conference room is full of stuffy old men rambling. My cellphone lights up on the table and i slide my hand a crossed the expensive wood to it.

Kara) Super girl got a call, i have to go.

Cat) Go on. Come back when your done, i might need your help on some stuff tonight.

Kara) Yes ma'am.

I refrain from sending a quick text to her telling her to be careful and come back safe. My stomach does nervous flips at the thought of something happening to her. I have got to stop thinking this way, that kid will never feel that way about you.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
*KARA*

When i finish my SuperGirl duties i head back to CatCo. I land softly on the balcony and walk through the glass doors to see Cat sitting at her couch with folders open, her laptop and a glass of wine.

I stand quietly in the door way for several moments just watching her work. Her blonde hair falls in her face and she tucks in behind her ear. Cat is by far the most beautiful woman i have ever seen.

"Good evening" i greet standing awkwardly in the doorway. She looks up at me and motions me in with a wave. I watch her stand and move over to the bar to pour me a drink.

"Is everything okay?" Cat finally speaks handing me the drink.

"It is now. What can i help you with?" I ask sitting down at the couch.

"Kara just go home and get some rest for tomorrow." Cat says and i wave her off.

"I'm fine, lets just get this stuff done so you can go home to Charter." I say picking up a folder and flipping through it.

She looks at me with an expression i cant read. I watch her bite her lip and sigh not knowing what to do. Finally i just stand and begin pacing the floor.

This woman is going to drive me crazy!

"Kara whats wrong? What are you doing?" Cat asks standing up and walking closer to me.

"Nothing, i'm fine." I lie walking towards the balcony.

"Kara Danvers don't even think about leaving." she snaps and i stop cooled at her use of my full name. i didn't even think she knew my full name. Cat walks around until she is in front of me staring up at me.

"Whats wrong?" she asks looking so concerned that it breaks my heart.

"Nothing, I just cant be here right now." I say trying to flee again, hoping that once i am out of her air i will be able to think again.

"Stop lying to me!" she hisses and i snap stepping forward into her space and pressing my lips against hers. I expect her to push me away and slap me, but instead i feel her respond and begin kissing me back. Her arms wrap around the back of my neck and her fingers weave into my hair.

No Kara! This is wrong! Get off her! She is going to hit you! You cant have her, she is so far out of your league.

I pull away from her, separating our lips with a pop. She looks up at me and i gasp at the desire in her eyes. She doesn't move her hands from my neck and i start to panic.

"Kara-…"

"No cant be here. I'm sorry." I whisper taking her hands from my neck and running out of the office. I jump off the balcony and free fall until i am feet away from the ground. I start flying and zoom all the way to alex's apartment. Several minutes later i land on her fire escape and knock on the window.

"Kara what the hell are you doing?" Alex asks sliding the window open and letting me into the apartment.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I was just at Catco and-…" I start speaking before breaking off into Kryptonian. I pace the carpet in front of her couch flinging my hands around for effect. She sits on the couch watching me for several minutes before jumping on me knocking me to the ground and silencing me.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim, she used my distractedness against me.

"You were speaking Kryptontian. I don't know that." She says and i sigh flinging my head back against the ground in frustration.

"mhhandmn" I mutter not meeting her eyes.

"I don't speak stupid either, try again." she says slapping my shoulder making me glare at her. This is classic alex, since we were children she would try and wrestle me than hit me, knowing that it cant actually hurt me.

"I kissed Cat… and she kissed me back." I say and her jaw drops open.

"Wow, little sis has game." she says and i groan closing my eyes.

"Aleeeeex." I whine and she laughs.

"Okay, okay. Why are you here with me if she kissed you back?" She asks and i leap into the air holding Alex against me. She screams like a little girl and grabs me tightly until i set her back down on the floor standing in front of her.

"What have i told you about doing that?" She yells slapping my arm again.

"Sorry, i was tired of laying on the floor." I say and she sits down on the couch glaring at me.

"Well, finish your story. Why are you here instead of mackin on the boss?" She asks motioning with her hand for me to continue.

"Classy Al." I retort unamused at her snark.

"I left-… she kissed me and than I left her." I exclaim rubbing my face.

"Kara what is wrong? Why did you kiss her?" Alex asks in a way that tells me she already knows the answer.

"Because i love her." I whisper between my fingers that are hiding my face.

"Did you tell her?" She asks and i shake my head.

"No I didn't let her say anything."

"Kar thats not fair to either of you, she could love you to." Alex says standing and moving my hands from my face.

"She cant love me. she is so far out of my league" I whimper wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Dont say that sweetheart. She would be so lucky to love you." Alex says pulling me into a hug.

"Whatever, i'm going to bed. I'll call out sick tomorrow, I cant face her." I say pulling away from her to leave.

"Kara calm down please, i don't think you should fly like this. Stay here and get some sleep than go talk to Cat in the morning.

"Al please don't make me do this." I beg her and she sighs.

"I'm not making you do anything sweetheart. Its all your decision." she says and i sigh nodding.

"okay, i'm going to take a shower."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara woman's up and goes to face Cat.

*CAT*

I wake up groaning loudly at the light pouring crossed my eyes. After Kara left suddenly last night i began drowning myself in a bottle of vodka. I couldn't believe she kissed me last night, the woman i have been pining for kissed me. Than she left me without a reason.

Finally i climb out of bed and begin to get ready for the day. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, i apply my makeup. When i come out of my bedroom into the kitchen Carter is eating cereal at the counter.

“Good morning mom.” He greets with a bright smile that instantly lightens my mood some.

“Good morning handsome.” I kiss his head walking past.

Breakfast is slow as my mind is constantly filled with thoughts of Kara. That stupid girls’ smile, the way her eyes light up when she is given praise and her lips. God those lips, she had only kissed them once, but that was all it took to be addicted.

Carter and i enter the office about an hour later. I discreetly look around the office for Kara. She is nowhere to be found in the room. I hide my disappointment behind an irritated scowl. Carter takes a seat at Kara’s desk and begins playing on his phone as i go into my office.

*KARA*

When i finally wake up i roll over to see Alex’s spot of the bed empty. I climb out of bed and walk into the kitchen where Alex is making coffee.

“Good morning sunshine.” She greets looking at me.

“What happened last night?” I groan rubbing my forehead as all of the memories coming rushing back.

“Never mind, i remember.” I whine as she hands me a cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek.

“I need to get going, when you leave go through the balcony doors.” She says in her big sister voice as she straps her gun to her leg.

“Yes mom.” i roll my eyes nodding. 

After Alex leaves i take a quick shower and fly back to my apartment. I throw on my work clothes and nervously make my way to work. I pick up Cat’s coffee from her favorite cafe and nervously walk into work.

When i walk into the office i see Carter sitting at my desk playing on his phone. He jumps up when he sees me and runs over excitedly.

“Kara guess what? Super girl came over and had dinner with mom and i on Friday! She is the coolest person ever!” He exclaims excitedly and i smile at him, momentarily distracted.

“Thats great buddy, i need to talk to your mom but than we can totally talk.” I say hoping that i still have a job.

I walk into Cats office stopping in front of her desk. She never looks up from her papers making me increasingly nervous. I set the coffee down in front of her and wait for her to respond. I turn around move to leave the room.

“Close the door Kara.” I hear behind me and instantly my palms start sweating. Closing the door i take a deep breath and turn around to walk back to her desk.

“Cat plea-…” I start but she stands cutting me off with a wave of her hand.

“Kara, i’m going to stop you right there. If you think you can treat me the way you did last night and than come in here to apologize you are totally wrong.” she says and i step forward into her space.

“Cat I am so sorry for the way i treated you last night. Will you let me please let me make it up to you? I really want to talk to you.” I beg watching her unreadable face.

“Get out Kara, don't you have a job to do?” Cat snaps at me waving with her hand.

“Cat, please.” I know i have really screwed up at this point. I leave the office with my head hung low. My heart hurts at the fact Cat wont even look at me.

*CAT*

I watch Kara leave the office sadly. I wish more than anything that i could call her back in here and hug her tightly. I love her, so much, but she left me last night without reason or warning. I know she was scared, but it doesn't matter why all that matters is that she ran from me.

I watch through the glass as Carter shows Kara something on his phone excitedly and she smiles softly at him. My heart aches at the sight of the two people i care about more than anything interacting together.

*KARA*

“What did you do to upset mom?” Carter asks looking up at me.

“What do you mean?” I ask him with a worried look.

“You and mom love each other, i’m sure what ever you did she will forgive if you apologize.” he says and i look at him shocked.

“What are you talking about? Why do you think your mother and i love each other?” i ask in a high squeaky voice.

“Kara i’m not stupid, i know what love looks like. You and my mom have it-…”

“Carter your wrong and i don't know where you got that idea.” I say and he crosses his arms staring at me with a look that is all his mother.

“Fine, i love your mom.” i lower my voice and hiss. “You cant tell her though. she doesn't feel the same about me.” i say and he rolls his eyes groaning loudly.

“Kara what did i just say? She loves you to, she just doesn't know how to express it. So what did you do to make her upset?” he repeats

“You really think she loves me kid?” i look over my shoulder through the window and see Cat leaning over her desk.

“She totally loves you. Go make whatever you did right.” he says shoving me in the direction of the office.

“okay I’m going.” i say going into the office and shutting the door behind me with more bravo than i actually feel. 

“what the hell are you doing?” Cat looks up at me and snaps.

“I need to talk to you, you didn't let me apologize a minute ago. I need to explain myself.” i say stepping closer to her desk.

“Kara you are treading on thin ice. Get out.” She growls and i swallow deeply.

“Last night when i kissed you, i have never wanted to do anything more.” i start speaking ignoring her, making her lean back in her chair and cross her arms.

“I ran because i was so scared. Everything i have ever wanted was in my hands. I had Cat Grant in my arms, the woman i love kissing me.” I say and her eyes widen.

“Did you just say you love me?” She asks and i nod slowly trying to figure out her reaction.

“Ye-… yes. I love you.”

She looks at me for a long moment and i see the feelings swimming in her eyes. After a moment of looking at me she goes back to her papers. My mouth falls open and i gawk at her actions. She is just reading and filling out paper work like I'm not here. I told her i love her and she goes back to work.

“Cat-…”

“No!” She snaps jumping out of her chair and storming around her desk to get in my face.

“You lost your chance, last night when i was alone and wondering what i did to make you run away was your chance! Do i care about you? Yes! Had you not run off could we have been more? Who knows! But the point is that no matter how much i care for you, i will not be with a coward.” She says turning her back to me. 

I make a split second decision to follow her. My hand catches her wrist and i pull her onto the balcony out of sight. I push her against the wall and rest my hands on either side of her head.

“What do you think you are doing?” She snaps at me but doesn’t try to move.

“Cat please give me a second chance.” I beg leaning slowly towards her. She doesn't answer but doesn't move so i softly press my lips against hers. She responds with more pressured i feel her tongue flick against my bottom lip. After the best moments of my life she pulls away and i open my eyes.

“Cat?”

“No, i told you. This cant happen, i won't let this happen.” She says walking into her office leaving me on the balcony alone wondering what my next move is. I try not to be to heart broken at Cat leaving, but i wont let this stop me. I love her and i will fight for her, because she's worth it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kara win back Cat's affection? We shall see in this Chapter.

Kara reenters Cat’s office from the balcony and walks through it wordlessly. She doesn't see Cat look up from her desk and stare longingly at her back. The look in Cats eyes says that she expected Kara to put up more of a fight for her than she did. Cat rolls her eyes irritatedly and goes back to her papers.

Kara exits the office and sets off to put a plan in motion. She will win Cat’s heart, she might have screw up before when she ran, but she will show Cat that she deserves to protect her heart. Carter watches as Kara all but runs past him and out of the office. He looks at Winn and shrugs before going back to his video game.

Several hours pass and Cat hasn't seen Kara. She hears her phone buzz and looks down to see the screen flash with Kara’s name. Cat curses her traitorous heart that speeds up against her will at the sight of the name.

“Damn you Kara Danvers.” She curses under her breath while swiping the screen to unlock the screen.

KARA) Come to the roof, i need you for something!

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Cat snaps at the phone while contemplating not moving from her desk to teach the younger blonde a lesson.

“Your the freakin woman my heart wants.” Cat grumbles before standing and leaving her office in a mood.

Cat takes her private elevator to the roof muttering and cursing the whole way. When the doors open she looks around for her assistant who she is intent on giving a stern tongue lashing. Kara does not get to make Cat fall in love with her and than leave while stomping all over her heart. Cat exits the elevator and walks a crossed the roof, her heels clicking on the floor the whole way.

“Keira! Keira! Where are you?” She snaps spotting a blanket laying on the roof and walking over to it, her curiosity getting the better of her anger.

“What the hell-…” she fades off when she sees the flutes of wine. A red merlot that is her favorite, it has brewed for twenty years. She sees her favorite cookies laying on a china plate. Those who do not know her well would assume she hates sweets and only eats healthy, but those cookies are her weakness. Finally Cat sees a book laying on the blanket, she bends over and picks it up. It is a first edition that she has been looking for everywhere. Kara found and got her all of her favorite things.

“Back to messing up my name are we? I must have really messed up this time.” Cat hears Kara and turns around to find her floating just off the side of the building. Cat crosses her arms while sizing her up.

“I was just joking, i know that i royally fucked up, but i’m not going to give up winning your heart. I got you all of these things so that you would know that i know you and listen to the things that are important to you.” Kara says touching down on the roof and walking over to Cat.

“If you think this gets you out of the trouble your in you are greatly mistaken.” Cat says evenly while tapping her foot on the roof. Kara moves closer until she is in Cat’s personal space. The younger blond uncrosses Cats arms and holds her hands against her chest.

“I’m not trying to get out of trouble. I’m trying to show you that i know i made a mistake and that i am willing to grovel and earn back your trust and affection.” I say bringing her hands to my face and kissing her knuckles.

“Please just give me the chance to make this up to you. Are you really willing to lose the amazing thing we could have because i’m an idiot?” Kara asks giving Cat her best puppy dog eyes.

Cat stares at her love for a long moment thinking. When she and Carters father devoiced she wasn't hurt at all, she was relieved and happy. What she has with Kara hasn't even take off yet, no one knows what they could have. All she knows is that it would kill her to watch Kara with someone else.

“You can grovel some more over there while we sit and i eat my cookies.” Cat finally says and Kara’s face lights up in a way that makes her wounded heart speed up and ram against her rib cage.

“Okay thank you!” Kara says happily while pulling Cat over to the blanket like an excited child.

They sit down on the blanket with their fingers still laced together and neither make a move to separate them. Kara hands Cat a glass and takes the other one for herself. She picks up a cookie from the plate and holds it in her hand for a moment before looking at Cat.

“Can i kiss you?” Kara asks and Cat looks at her quizzically.

“Are you making me earn that cookie?” The older blonde asks and Kara laughs lightly while shaking her head.

“Of course not, i would just really like to kiss you.” Kara says honestly and Cats heart jumps into her throat causing her to be unable to speak so she nods. Kara smiles softly and leans over into her space before placing a soft kiss on her jaw near her ear. When Kara pulls away she brings the cooking up to Cats mouth offering it to her. Cat takes the cookie with a small smile.

“Dont get me wrong i really want to kiss you on the lips to, but you forgiving me is at the top of my list. I don't want physical feelings to cloud that.” Kara explains and Cat cant help but think that Kara is far more mature and wise than her physical age would lead you to believe. Cat finishes her cookie and makes up her mind quickly.

“As honorable as that is it just doesn't work for me. Your going to be groveling for a while, but i really like kissing you so you will just have to do both.” The media mogul says with a cheeky smirk while reaching her hand up to cup the side of the heroes face.

Cat leans in and softly presses her lips against Kara’s before increasing the pressure and moaning at the softness. Kara smiles against her bosses lips totally happy at spending the rest of her life right here with Cat. When Kara’s tongue pokes out and teases Cat’s lip the older woman pulls back. When they have separated Kara’s face scrunches up in concern and Cat smoothes her thumb over her lips while shushing her future words softly.

“Your okay, you aren't in trouble. We just need to talk a little more before getting carried away with that.” Cat explains and Kara nods still looking a little worried. Cat leans forward and presses their lips together in a quick kiss before pulling back to see a smile on Kara’s face.

“Why did you run last night?” Cat asks her before taking a sip of her wine. Kara looks at her for a moment before looking into her glass.

“Darling we need to talk about this if we are going to work.” Cat says reaching over and lifting her head. Kara swallows before nodding at her nervously.

“I-… I feel so strongly about you. The pull to you inside me is like nothing i have ever felt before and when you kissed me back i had everything i ever wanted. I couldn't stand the thought of you throwing me out when the kiss ended. My heart couldn't take you sending me away, all i want it to be near you, with you, take care of you. I was so scared of you hating me and i was even more scared of the thought that you could love me back. I have nothing to give you that you could want. You are a powerful, beautiful and rich woman, what could you want from me. So i ran, i ran before you could kick me out. I feel-…I-… I feel like i have been born for no other reason than to love you.” Kara spills out her should to a gaping Cat, who is looking at her like she is the only person in the world.

“Kara, my darling you have given me everything i could ever want. I have someone that takes care of me, stands beside me everyday, someone that my son adores and that i cant live without. I wont ever send you somewhere unless Carter and i are following close behind.” Cat says after a moment of collecting her thoughts.

Kara looks at Cat with tears in her eyes. Cat does not do well with telling people how she feels. The younger blonde never expected her to open up like this. Sure she wished that the older woman would tell her that she loves her, but she will take what she can get.

“Does this mean we are okay? I promise i will never run from you again! All i want to do is protect you and Carter against anything.” Kara’s eyes beg Cat to give in and forgive her.

“We are definitely okay my dear, but lets keep this from Carter for a bit.” Cat says leaning in to kiss Kara again.

“Well, he might already know.” Kara says before Cat reaches her lips and the older woman stops. Cat leans back and raises an eyebrow at her assistant.

“What do you mean he knows?” Cat asks and Kara looks sheepish.

“He figured it out on his own. Earlier before i came into your office this morning he told me to fix what ever i did to make you upset. Because we belong together and can make each other happy.” Kara says and Cat glares at her for another moment before smiling softly and leaning back in to press her lips to Kara’s.

“Fine, but he is the only one who knows for now.” She says and Kara is more than okay with that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat, Kara and Carter have their first date and its perfect.

Cat and Kara spent another two hours sitting on the roof talking and kissing before they went back to their offices. Cat was worried about Carter and Kara understood. The rest of the day past relatively calmly and soon it was 5:30. Kara was still hoping to prove to Cat that she was serious about this relationship so she thought up an activity. 

“Okay guys lets go, the car is waiting downstairs and we have a reservation at 6:00.” Kara announces coming into Cats office after the rest of the employees have left for the day. Cat and Carter look up at her confused.

“What are you talking about Kara?” Cat asks standing from her desk and walking towards her assistant.

“We have a dinner reservation at six and we don't want to be late.” Kara says clapping her hands and saying chop chop.

“Kara how do you know we don't have plans tonight?” Cat asks and Kara smirks at her as she moves closer to her new love.

“Because i asked your assistant and she said you are free. Now come on we have to go.” Kara says holding Cats jacket up for her to slide her arms into before handing her boss her purse.

“Come on Carter this is for you to.” Kara says smiling at the young boy and pulling him up from the couch in excitement.

“Your so strange” he says smirking at her but standing anyway.

“So you and mom made up? You guys are good now?” He asks looking at his mom and her assistant.

“Yes love, we are good now.” Cat says taking Kara’s hand in hers and walking out of the office.

“I’m taking the employee elevator!” Carter yells running off as the couple walks to the private elevator hand in hand.

When they step inside Cat pushes the floor button and turns to Kara. The younger blonde bites her lip worried that she has over stepped with the woman she is trying to impress. Cat pulls on Kara’s hand causing the younger blonde to fall against her. Cat looks at Kara with a smirk before leaning up and kissing her.

“What was that for?” Kara asks when they break apart but Cat only shrugs.

“Why did you make plans with us tonight? Why not go be with your friends?” Cat asks and Kara smiles brightly.

“You and Carter are very important to me. I want you to know that i’m committed to this and Carter is part of that. I wanted to take you on a date but we have Carter tonight so i thought we could do a group thing.” Kara says with a nervous smile and Cat looks at her with a strange expression before pulling her in again.

“Mom! Kara! Stop making out the car is out front!” Carter yells finally breaking them apart, Kara looks at Cat wondering how she will react to Carter seeing them. Cat smiles and tugs Kara out of the building to the car.

“Come on, lets go see this surprise of yours.” The older woman says sliding into the car after Kara. Once in the car Cat turns to Carter to speak to him.

“Love? How do you feel about Kara and i seeing each other?” She asks and Carter smiles brightly at her.

“I think its awesome! Kara is great! I just want you to be happy and you seem the happiest when your with Kara.” He says before looking back out the window already bored with the conversation.

Cat looks over at Kara with a relieved look and the younger woman squeezes the hand that is incased in hers. Cat lets her thumb stroke the back of Kara’s hand slowly while they ride to the mysterious destination. Finally the car pulls up in front of the city’s biggest museum and stops. 

“Whats this?” Cat asks looking over at Kara puzzled. The younger woman just smirks while climbing out of the car and motioning the Grant’s to follow. When Carter has exited the car they all walk up the steps to the door. A footman opens the door ushering them in.

They walk into the museum to find it empty of people and see a table set up in the lobby amongst all the exhibits. Kara walks over to the table and motions for her dates to come over.

“Guys come on over.” Kara calls and Carter runs over excitedly.

“Kara, you rented the museum for us?” Carter yells running to hug her.

“Yeah little buddy, we have the whole museum to ourselves. I know you love history, so here you go. We are going to eat and then we have the run of the place.” Kara says and Carter jumps up and down excitedly.

“Oh my god! You are the coolest person ever! Mom you did so well!” Carter says to Cat before running out of the main room. Kara turns from watching the little boy run off to see Cat staring at her.

“What?” Kara asks confused at why Cat is just staring at her. Kara begins to get worried that she has done something wrong.

“Cat please say something.” Kara begs as Cat walks over to her determinedly. When she reaches Kara she takes her face in her hands and kisses her softly.

“You are extraordinary. Do you know that Kara Danvers?” Cat asks wrapping her arms around the super hero’s neck.

“No i’m not, i just want you guys to know i care about you. Both of you.” Kara says shaking her head and looking down breaking eye contact with Cat.

“Hey, Hey” Cat takes one hand from behind Kara’s neck and tilts her chin up to make Kara look at her.

“Sweetheart, we know that you care. Okay darling? We know.” Cat says making Kara hold her gaze. Finally Kara nods and Cat smiles standing on her toes and placing a light kiss on her lips.

“Now lets sit down and eat at this thoughtful dinner you have planned.” Cat says lacing her fingers with Kara’s.

“Let me go find Carter.” Kara says after pulling out Cats chair and sliding it in under her. Kara leans down and kisses Cat’s cheek before walking off.

“Dont be gone long darling.” Cat calls after her while motioning over the man waiting them over. He takes down her order for a bottle of wine and soda for Carter.

Kara and Carter come back giggling a few minutes later. Cat looks up from her wine glass and smiles at her two favorite people. Kara chases Carter over to the table and sits him down.

“Mom they have a t-rex!” Carter exclaims as Kara smirks over her wine glass.

“Thats great darling, Kara has done a very nice thing.” Cat says and Carter nods as the food comes to the table.

“I’m really glad you two are together, the only person cooler than Kara is SuperGirl.” Carter exclaims shoveling food into her mouth.

“Carter slow down my love, you are going to choke.” Cat chides the excited boy.

“Sweetheart when did you set this up?” Cat asks Kara who smiles brightly at her after swallowing her food.

“Well it turns out that when you work for Cat grant you have serious clout.” Kara explains and Cat smirks at her.

After dinner Carter jumps out of his seat and takes off running down the hallway out of sight. Kara stands and walks around the table helping Cat out and taking her hand. Cat smiles sweetly at her and they start down the hallway fallowing the excited little boy.

“Thank you for tonight. It means a lot that you brought us somewhere Carter likes.” Cat says lifting their joined hands and kissing Kara’s.

“He’s a fantastic little boy and i want him to know that i don't just love you but him to. He needs to know that he is the priority.” Kara says and Cat melts inside at her suitors thoughts for Carter.

Cat stops suddenly and it causes Kara to jerk back. Kara spins around looking at Cat confused, but the older blond just tugs the girl over to her. Cat stands on her toes and kisses Kara lighting on the lips. When she pulls back Kara has a goofy grin on her face.

“What was that for?” Kara asks cocking her head to the side.

“Your just really sweet. Don't worry, you have redeemed yourself.” Cat says and Kara grins relieved.

“Well I’m still not done making it up to you. But i’m glad that its working.” Kara says kissing her again before they make their walk down the hallway.

The rest of the night is spent with giggles and fun. When they finally leave the meusum its almost midnight. Carter falls asleep in the car on the way home. When they pull up to the house Cat exits the car and Kara comes out car carrying Carter. Cat opens the front door for Kara to come through. Kara carries him up stairs and puts him in bed. When Kara walks back down stairs she finds Cat sitting on the couch in the living room with two glasses of wine.

“Hello pretty girl.” Kara says walking over and sitting down next to Cat.

“Hi, thank you for tonight.” Cat says leaning over and kissing Kara deeply.

“Your welcome, thank you for coming with me.” Kara replies leaning in again and kissing her. Cat slides her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her closer. Kara returns the kiss heatedly and slides her hands down Cat’s sides slowly causing the older woman to shiver. Cat’s hands move down Kara’s back as she pulls the younger woman on top of her. Cat’s hands find the bottom of Kara’s shirt and she slides her hands inside. Kara groans at Cat’s hands on her bare back. Kara pulls away after a moment and gets off Cat putting some space between them.

“Darling, whats wrong? Did i do something wrong?” Cat asks her standing up and walking over to the younger girl.

“No! No! Its not you. Its-… I-…How do i explain?” Kara paces back and forth tangling her hands in her hair.

“Sweetheart! Kara!” Cat grabs Kara’s arms forcing eye contact with the younger woman.

“Tell me whats wrong? Was i moving to fast?” Cat asks 

“I don't want to scare you off.” Kara whimpers avoiding eye contact with Cat.

“Kara, your not going to scare me off. Whats going on?” Cat asks pulling Kara over to the couch and sitting her down.

“I want to be with you, i want to go farther with you. but…”

“Have you never?” Cat starts but Kara shakes her head fiercely.

“No i have but, I-… its just.”

“Start from the beginning Kara.” Cat says softly after kissing her cheek.

“On my planet, you get one partner, mate for life. When i sleep with the person i love i will be bonded to them for good. There is no devoice on my planet. Ive never been in love before so if i sleep-… when i sleep with you we will be bonded and i don't want that to happen until you are sure you love me.” Kara says looking anywhere in the room but Cat. 

“Kara look at me, Kara.” The older woman coaxes Kara to looks at her.

“I understand why you pulled away now. Thank you for opening up to me. Its okay sweetheart, you haven't run me off. We will wait until we are both ready.” Cat says leaning over to kiss Kara softly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you and i will wait until your ready, if your never ready thats okay to.” Kara says kissing her lightly.

“But we can still kiss right?” Cat asks cheekily and Kara nods pulling Cat onto her lap. Cat squeaks and Kara chuckles into her neck.

“this night was perfect.” Kara whispers into Cats ear before kissing it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kara flys through the open doors on Alex’s balcony and lands in the living room with take out boxes. Kara drops the boxes on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch and waiting for her sister.  
  
“Kara i’m here.” The older Danvers calls coming into the living room and dropping her purse on the side table.  
  
“Food perfect!” Alex groans walking over and dropping to the couch next to her sister.  
  
“Your amazing kid.” The brunette praises taking a box from Kara and digging into the rice.  
  
“So i’ve been told.” Kara shrugs cheekily and Alex shoves her with her side.  
  
“How was your day? Are you and Hank getting along better now?” Kara asks takgin a sip of her drink and looking sideways at her sister.  
  
“It was okay, we were crazy busy as usual but Hank and i are doing alot better now, almost like it was before we found out about dad. How was your day?”   
  
Kara stalls for a second chewing her food, she came over here because she wants to tell Alex about her and Cat. Well its the weekly dinner night but Cat as well. Kara is so scared that Alex will react badly. She couldn't stand it if Alex and Cat didn't get along.  
  
“Hell-o… Kara? Anyone there?” Alex asks snappign her fingers in front of Kara.  
  
“I’ve been seeing Cat.” Kara says and Alex’s mouth falls open causing some rice to fall out.  
  
“Excuse me?” Alex accosts Kara  
  
“Please dont be upset with me.” Kara begs and Alex looks at her worried.  
  
“Thats promising.” The older sister snarks and Kara sighs.  
  
“I have been seeing Cat, I love her Alex. Please me okay with this.” Kara begs and Alex’s mouth falls open staring at Kara.  
  
“So you got your cat after all.” Alex says still a little surprised.  
  
“Yes, i love her.”  
  
“I’m goign to need a minute. Isn't she horrible to you?” Alex asks waving her hand around.  
  
“She used to be, but when you finally get through her walls and get close to her. She is caring and very loving. When we are together its everything i have ever wanted.” Kara explains with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
“You havnt bonded yet have you? Oh my god if you bonded to her without even introducing me to her yet-…” Alex glares at her irritatedly.  
  
“No, i haven't bonded with her yet. We just started dating this week, like a couple days ago.” Kara says trying to calm her sister down.  
  
“Okay, fine. I just want you to be happy. I’ll play nice.” Alex says and Kara smiles leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
  
“Thank you, i love you more than anything. You know that right?” Kara asks her and Alex nods with a small smile.  
  
“I love you to kid.”  
  
———————————  
  
“Kara!” Cat yells from her desk in her office and a moment later her assistant/girlfriend comes running in.  
  
“Yes miss grant?” she calls coming into the office to find out what her boss needs.  
  
“Did you send an interview request for Supergirl?” Cat asks standing and walking onto the porch. Kara rolls her eyes and fallows her boss onto the balcony.  
  
“You didn't ask me to-…” Kara stands but than stops speaking at the smirk on Cat’s face. The younger blond sighs moving over to sit on the couch.  
  
“Did you just lure me out here under the guise of super girl?” Kara asks grabbing cats hand and pulling her onto the younger girls lap. Cat squeaks and nods her head slowly while biting her lip.  
  
“Maybe, what are you going to do about it?” She asks cheekily and Kara taps her chin pretend thinking before pulling her down for a kiss.  
  
Cat moans into the kiss as she scraps her nails over the back of Kara’s neck. Kara runs her hands up and down Cats back slowly until she stops resting her hands on Cat’s ass. Finally cat pulls away and rests her head against Kara’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you okay baby?” Kara asks her kissing her ear softly. Cat reels back and glares at Kara sharply.  
  
“Excuse you? what did you call me?” She asks and Kara rolls her eyes at Cat’s dramatic reaction.  
  
“You heard me.” Kara returns cockily and Cat raises her eyebrow.  
  
“dont call me that!”  
  
“What are you going to do about it?” Kara returns squeezing Cat’s ass affectionately.  
  
 “Kara dont start something we cant finish.” Cat groans leaning against her.  
  
“Oh i can finish it, i just know your not ready for that.” Kara purrs back nipping at Cat’s ear making Cat groan.  
  
“Karrraaa, dont.” Cat moans loudly grasping the back of Kara’s neck roughly.  
  
“Yes baby?” Kara says and Cat pulls back raising an eyebrow at her younger girlfriend. Kara leans forward to try and kiss her love, but Cat pulls away each time Kara gets close.   
  
“What did i just say about that word?” Cat asks and Kara smirks leaning in again. Cat pulls away  and Kara’s lips land on her chin.  
  
“okay i’m sorry.” Kara pouts causing Cat to giggle at her girlfriends frustration. After a minute Cat leans in and kisses the younger girl softly.  
  
“Umm your really good at that.” Kara says dreamily slowly opening her eyes.  
  
“Your not so bad yourself sweetheart.” Cat retorts   
  
“I’m so excited that you are Carter are coming over for dinner tonight!” Kara exclaims kissing Cat softly.  
  
“Are you sure its a good idea. I don't think your sister is going to like me.” Cat whispers playing with the front of Kara’s shirt and avoiding eye contact.  
  
“It will be fine, if she doesn't like it she will learn to because she loves me and i love you.” Kara says kissing the underside of Cat’s jaw.  
  
“Okay well Carter is looking forward to it. Come on darling lets go back to work.” Cat says after kissing Kara again softly. Cat pulls Kara up and drags her back into the office while Kara whines the whole way.  
  
“Caaaaaat, i dont wanna.” Kara whines and Cat laughs at her as she shoves her out of her office.  
  
“Get to work.” Cat says rolling her eyes at Kara’s childish antics.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kara hears a knock at her door and nervously looks around the kitchen making sure everything is perfect. Smoothing her shirt she walks to the door. Tonight is the first time Carter and Cat will visit her apartment. They are also meeting Alex and she is extremely nervous about this meeting.  
  
When she opens the door she is greeted with the sight of Cat holding a bottle of wine and Carter holding a bouquet of flowers. Carter jumps onto Kara wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.  
  
“Hi Kara! I missed you.” The young boy exclaims pressing his head into her stomach. Kara looks from the little boy to his mother who is smiling sweetly. The younger blonde runs her fingers through the boys hair.  
  
“I missed you to little man.” Kara says softly and Carter pulls away from her. He hands her the flowers and she smiles softly at him.  
  
“These are beautiful! thank you so much, but you didn't have to bring me anything.” Kara says and the boy frowns.  
  
“Mom says its rude to show up at someones house empty handed.” His face is scrunched up and Kara chuckles.  
  
“Does she now? Well your mom is my girlfriend and your her son so you can show up whenever you want however you want. Now why don't you take these flowers and walk down the hallway to the kitchen. I also have an Xbox set up in the livingm if you want to play.” Kara says and the little boys eyes light up excitedly.  
  
“Okay! Awesome!”   
  
“And off he goes.” Cat says laughing as they watch the boy disappear down the hallway. Kara turns back to Cat and extends her hand. Cat takes it and steps into the hallway smiling.  
  
“Thank you for coming.” KAra says leanign down to kiss her cheek softly. Cat rests her hand on Kara’s cheek turning her head to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
“You better not have bought that X-box just for Carter.” Cat says pulling away and lookign up at her girlfriend who looks very quilty.  
  
“Kaara you are spoiling him.” Cat groans and Kara bites her lip.  
  
“But he’s such a good kid and i don't have anything for kids here. I just want him to feel comfortable being here.” Kara says and Cat sighs  
  
“I cant be mad when you keep being so sweet to us.”  
  
“You guys make it easy. Now come on lets go check on dinner.” Kara says tugging Cat down the hallway like an excited child.  
  
Kara shows Cat around the kitchen beforee giving the Grants a tour of the whole apartment. Carter got bored and went back to his video game after runnign through all of the rooms in thirty seconds. Kara takes her boss on a slower tour around the spacious living space.  
  
“Kara there’s someone at the door.” Carter yells before they hear the sound of his shoes running to the door. Kara tenses and Cat instantly feels it, she turns the younger woman to her.  
  
“Dont worry darling, everything will be fine. I will be nice to your sister and dinner with be great. Come on” Cat says tugging at Kara’s hand. Kara doesn't move and Cat frowns turning around to see the hero biting her lip nervously. Cat rolls her eyes and stands on her toes kissing the young blond.  
  
“come on.”  
  
“-… Hi I’m Carter! You must be Alex, Kara’s sister.” They hear Carter talking animatedly down the hall.  
  
Cat pulls Kara out of the bedroom and into the living room. Alex looks up from the young boy and her gaze lands on Cat. Kara holds her breath unwillign to release it until she knows its safe. Alex stands a little straighter and walks over to Cat extending her hand.  
  
“Hello, I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister. You must be the imfamous Cat Grant.” She says and Cat takes her hand shaking it.  
  
“You have heard of me?” Cat asks with joking coyness.   
  
“Only good things of course.” Alex says smiling, Kara lets her breath out still watching the two. Alex’s face might say friendly but Kara knows better. Her older sister is still on her guard with the older woman.  
  
“Hey Kara, I brought Ice-cream for desert.” Alex says steppign forward and wrappign her little sister in a hug.  
  
“Relax” The older Danvers whispers in her younger sister’s ear. Kara nods sighing as Alex pulls away.  
  
“Alex do you know how to play Grand Theft Auto?” Carter asks showing her the game. Alex laughs and follows him over to the couch. Cat adn Kara watch the two for a moment before walkgin into the kitchen.  
  
“See sweetheart, everything is fine. You have nothgin to worry about.” Cat says pecking her girlfriends cheek.  
  
“Now lets get the table set for your wonderful dinner.” Cat begins setting the table and pouring drinks while Kara watches her dumbly for a moment. She cant believe that this is her life, she gets to have an amazing older sister, a beautiful girlfriend and a handsome little boy to share life with.  
  
“Okay guys time to eat.” Kara calls into the living room making Alex and Carter jump up and run into the dinnignroom.  
  
“Ahh yes! Lasagna!” Carter exclaims looking at the pasta on his plate.  
  
“Kara makes the most amazing lasagna that i’ve ever tasted.” Alex says taking a bite of her food and moaning.  
  
“Yup you've still got it kid.” The older sister tells the hero. Kara blushes slightly and takes a bite of her own food.  
  
Everyone takes turns complimenting Kara’s lasagna. They spend several minutes in silence just eating before Carter breaks the silence.  
  
“So where do you work Alex?” The curious little boy asks  
  
“I work for the government.” Alex says  
  
“Like an FBI agent?” Carter asks excitedly  
  
“Something like that kiddo.” The older Danvers replys with a chuckle.  
  
“Can you show me your badge and gun sometime?” He asks Cat jumps in.  
  
“Carter back off Alex a little baby.”   
  
“Its okay Cat he’s just enxcited. We will see, okay?” Alex asks him and he nods vigorously. Cat mouths a thank you to Alex who nods with a smile.   
  
“So how much older than Kara are you Alex?” Cat asks trying to make conversation.  
  
“Five years, she’s the baby.” Alex says and Kara kicks her shin under the table glaring at her.  
  
“She hates it when i call her that.” Alex smirks at her younger sister.  
  
“Aleex i’m an adult.” Kara whines and Cat watches the exchange with a smile.  
  
“Yes but you will always be my baby sister. Besides you only dont like it because its what mom always called you in front of your friends.” Alex retorts and Kara crosses her arms leaning back in her seat pouting.  
   
 Later that night Alex announces that its time for her to head home. She says goodbye to the grants, first to Carter who hugs her and asks if he will see her again. Alex tells him that he will since she has to show him her badge and gun. Cat and Alex shake hands and Kara walks her to the door. 

“She seems like a good one kid, don't fuck it up.” Alex says and Kara looks offended.

“Why would it be me that messes it up?” She exclaims and Alex hugs her close before pulling away.

“Your the alien sweetheart.” She winks and Kara pouts before shoving her out into the hallway.

“Good night Alex, i love you.” The younger danvers says to her older protecter who smiles at her.

“I love you to Kar.” Alex walks down the hallway and Kara closes the door to the apartment turning back to the Grants in her house. When she enters the living room again Cat and Carter are sitting on the couch playing his game.

“Kara come show mom that trick you showed me the other day!” Carter exclaims jumping up and pulling Kara to the couch while still playing the game. Kara plops down next to Cat on the leather couch and takes the controller.

“Are you shure your ready to lose little man?” she asks and he rolls his eyes 

“Bring it Kara.” He exclaims and Kara laughs while Cat watches the two get along playfully.

As the two play the game they get more rowdy and excited until Carter is sitting on the ottoman on his knees and Kara is practically on Cat who is laughing amused.

“You won again! No fair Kara how do you do that?” he yells looking over his shoulder at her.

“Magic” She says with a chuckle and he sighs.

“Okay Carter its time we got home. You still have homework to do and i have to get ready for tomorrow.” cat tells her son who sighs sadly.

“Yes ma’am, i’m going to use the restroom before we leave.” He says leaving the room and leaving the two adults alone.

“Thank you for coming.” Kara says sliding off of Cat and sitting next to her. Cat smiles brightly and takes Kara’s hand.

“Nonsense, thank you for cooking. I had no idea you could cook like that. I might have you fix my lunches from now on.” Cat says with a smirk

“I would love to.” Kara replies looking at Cat in a way that can only be described as Heart Eyes. Cat leans over and places a kiss on her lips sweetly.

“See you in the morning?” 

“As if you could keep me away.” Kara retorts before leaning in to kiss her again. 

“We have to go.” Cat mumbles pulling back from Kara. The younger woman nods before leaning in again.

“Go on, Carter has school tomorrow.” Kara says pulling away and standing. She takes Cat’s hands and pulls her up.

“Ready to go mom.” Carter announces coming back into the room. Cat sighs and reluctantly pulls away from her young hero.

“Okay come on, lets get going.” She says dropping Kara’s hand. Carter steps into Kara and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Thank you for dinner.”

“No thanks necessary sweet boy. Thank you for playing x-box with me.” Kara says and running her hand through his hair. He pulls away and pulls her down to his level. He leans into her ear and whispers.

“Thank you for making my mom happy again.” 

They separate and Kara has little tears in her eyes. She nods at him unable to speak, Cat looks at them worriedly but Kara waves her off. They walk to the door and Kara tells them goodnight.

That night two women go to sleep happier than they can ever remember.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning Cat Grant walks into her office and doesn't see her assistant anywhere. When she walks up to her desk she sees her coffee and a single rose. She smiles and picks up the note attached to the rose.

-Good morning beautiful, sorry i'm not there to see you this morning. There was an emergency for super girl this morning. I will be over as soon. Hopefully your coffee is still warm when you get it.

Cat smiles and lifts the note to her nose and sniffs it. It smells like Kara making her feel warm inside. The woman sighs and drops the note into her desk and sits the rose in a glass from the bar on her desk.

Several hours pass and finally around lunch time Kara exits the elevator and comes into Cat's office. She shuts the door and Cat looks up her face breaking into a smile.

"Sorry it took so long. I brought your lunch, lettuce wrap." Kara says walking over and sitting the bag on Cat's desk.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks her standing and walking around the desk.

"Yeah i'm fine, minor league alien. No match for me." Kara says, but it doesn't ease her nervousness. Cat grabs Kara's wrist and pulls her to the balcony out of sight.

"Are you going to accost me with kisses again?" Kara asks with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Cat raises an eyebrow in a way that shows she is not amused. Kara sighs while Cat looks her over. Cat takes her arms and looks them over before walking around her in a circle.

"Okay, so you are fine." Cat says letting out a breath.

"Yes, I'm invincible remember?" Kara says taking Cat by her shoulders and making her stand still in front of the hero.

"Doesn't mean i don't worry about you out there." Cat says leaning in and wrapping her arms around Kara's waist.

"Cat i don't want you to worry about me, i will always come back to you. Always." Kara whispers against the older woman hair.

"Did you get your rose this morning?" Kara asks and Cat pulls back some but still keeps her hands on Kara's waist.

"Yes, It was very beautiful and thoughtful, but you don't have to shower me with little gifts. I told you that your forgiven." Cat says and Kara frowns a little at the thought that Cat thinks she is only trying to make up for something. In all actuality she just wants Cat to remember the she loves her and is thinking about her.

"I'm not trying to fix my screw up, i want you to always know that i'm thinking about you. That i love you." Kara says and Cat cocks her head to the right looking at her.

"Your to good for me, you know that right? I don't deserve you." Cat says and Kara shakes her head smiling.

"Your everything i need and want." Kara says pulling her close again and kisses her forehead.

"Come on Kara, we have a meeting in twenty minutes that i need my assistant for." Cat says pulling her back into the office.

"Of course Mrs Grant." Kara says following her boss into the office obediently.

Half way through the meeting with a possibly new reporter coming to work for Catco, Kara got a text from Alex sayign there was an emergency down town.

Kara looks over at Cat who is watching her out of the corner of her eye. Kara mouths Alex and Cat gives her a nod so small only someone looking would see it.

"I am so sorry, but there is an issues with tomorrows issue. Please excuse me." Kara says standing and leaving the room.

Kara runs to the roof and changes on the way before jumping off the ledge. Back in the conference room Cat bites her lip nervously. No matter how many times she tells her self that Kara will be fine she still worries.

Cat doesn't hear anything from Kara for the rest of the afternoon. She spends the rest of the day watching the live news feed as Kara fights some alien. The last footage of super girl is her kicking the alien into a building wall before carrying him off out of sight. Even though she is worried about Kara beyond belief she goes on like normal. She gets Carter from school and they go home, she makes them food before finally tucking him into bed. After her son is safely tucked away she begins pacing her room anxiously.

Kara flys through the dark city pushing her tired body to go faster. The glowing green Krypton dagger lodged in her stomach is quickly draining her power. Alex has been blowing up her ear piece and Kara has not been answering her. Kara grits her teeth as she falls a little ways, she feels her powers leaving. Images of Cat flash behind her closed eyes and she pushes herself further seeing Cat's home come into sight. Kara groans as she pushes herself forward one last time before her powers go and she starts falling. Kara grinds her teeth as she falls towards Cat's balcony. All of the sudden she falls through the glass doors of the balcony with a crash.  
Cat looks over from pacing at the sound of something crashing through her doors. Kara lifts her head from the ground and looks up at Cat. When Kara's eyes run over her loves a small smile comes to her face.

"Hey pretty girl." She says before dragging herself to the lean against the wall.

"Kara what happened? Why the hell are you here and not at the DEO where they can help you!" Cat runs over and starts running her hands all over Kara's face.

"Had-… to see… my-… my girl." Kara wheezes taking deep breaths in-between words. Cat's hands make there way down her neck and arms until she sees the green light glowing in Kara's stomach. Cat reaches down to touch the knife but is shocked when Kara's slaps her hand away.

"No-… not for… humans."

"Well what are we going to do about it? Is that what is draining you?" Cat asks and Kara nods in a way that Cat can see takes a lot of effort.

"need to-… call… Alex." Kara says rolling her head to the side some.

"No i don't want to leave you!" Cat exclaims and Kara shakes her head back and forth lethargically.

"Go… get-… phone." Kara lifts her hand and lays it on Cats shoulder pushing lightly, but Cat can see that it takes all of her energy.

"I will be right back. Keep your eyes open for me darling." Cat says laying a kiss on her lips that makes Kara smile lazily.

Cat jumps up and runs into the other room while still trying to remain quiet enough to not wake up Carter. After she finds the phone she runs back to the bedroom and lets out a breath when she sees Kara still leaning against the wall. Kara opens her eyes when she hears Cat come in and she smiles taking in the older woman.

"Hey-… baby" she whispers after swallowing. Kara closes her eyes and lets her head fall back against the wall.

"Sweetheart, whats your sisters number?" Cat asks and Kara mutters out the digits taking deep breaths. Cat dials the number and puts the phone to her ear.

"Kara open your eyes for me honey." Cat says sliding shuffling the wounded hero around until Kara's head is laying in her lap.

"Alex Danvers." The older Danvers worried voice fills the phone.

"Alex its Cat." The media mogul says into the phone as she runs her fingers through Kara's hair while the younger girl just stares up at her blinking lazily.

"Please tell me she's with you." Alex begs

"Yes she's here on my floor. There is some sort of green dagger in her stomach. I'm trying to keep her awake." Cat says

"We are on our way, we will be there in five minutes." Alex says before ending the call. Cat drops the phone and shifts her legs a little bit.

"Darling i need you to stay awake. your sister is on her way." Cat says running her fingers over Kara's face.

"I-… I would… do any-… anything for you." Kara whispers licking her lips while grabbing one of Cat's hands and placing a lazy kiss on the fingers.

"You really scare me when you go off and stay gone for hours without talking to me. I really care for you and if anything happens to you i don't know what i would do." Cat says watching Kara nuzzle her hand that is trapped between Kara's mouth and hand.

"always-… come… back… to… you…" Kara sighs behind the fingers.

Moments later Alex repels down to the balcony and drops. The older sister comes through the broken doors and drops next to her sister. Kara smiles up at her in a way that looks more like a grimace.

"he-y… lexy." Kara whispers closing her eyes.

"I've got you kid." Alex says looking over her sister. Hank and a team land and come into the room with a stretcher. Alex tries to release Cat's hand from Kara's grip. Kara doesn't open her eyes but growls at the person trying to take her loves hand.

"Kara let her go, we need to take you to base." Alex says trying to break the grip again. Kara bares her teeth lethargically.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers let go of her hand right now!" Alex snaps and Kara's eyes open and she gazes up at her sister.

"My-… Cat comes…" she croaks out and Alex looks over at Cat questioningly.

"What do i do about Carter? He is asleep in his room?" Cat asks and Alex thinks

"James-… or… Winn." Kara hisses with closed eyes.

"Perfect, i'll call James to come over and hang out incase Carter wakes up." Cat says dialing the man quickly and explaining that there is a super girl emergency she needs to deal with.

"Okay done. Now lets go. She's slipping." Alex says as they move Kara on to the stretcher. Kara tightens her hold on Cat's hand and growls.

"Cat-…" She doesn't open her eyes as she is moved.

"Shh darling, i'm right here. Let go of my hand so they can load you. I'll give it back as soon as we are in the chopper." Cat says kissing Kara's face and hand.

"kay-… cat" Kara whimpers letting go of the limb that she has been holding like a prize possession. Cat bites her lip watching the agents lift her girlfriend into the chopper. Cat following a few moments later and as soon as she is in the chopper she hears Kara muttering her name.

"Shh sweetheart, i'm here, i'm with you." Cat soothes her lacing their fingers again. Kara's face relaxes and she stops whining the moment Cat touches her.

"my Cat-… love my-… pretty Cat." Kara sighs settling down for the first time that night. Cat smiles and not caring about all the agents around she leans over and lays a light kiss on her wounded hero.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kara opens her eyes and finds herself in her sun bed. She sits up and looks around the room, she is alone. Kara climbs out of the bed and lifts her shirt to look at her stomach. There is a faint scar on her stomach where the knife used to be.

The hero lets out a breath and walks out of the room. Looking around the command center she doesn't see the object of her desires. A moment later she hears her name and looks over to see Alex running over.

“Get back in that room now!” Alex says pushing her back into the room.

“Where is Cat?” Kara asks looking over her shoulder as she comes into the room. 

“I finally got her to go home and get a shower. She was here all night.” Alex says pushing her sister down on to the bed. Alex starts checking her little sister vital signs.

“I want to see her. I need to see her. I have to get out of here.” Kara says trying to leave, Alex just pushes her down again.

“You can go see your girl when i’m done with you.” Alex says taking her temperature. Kara pouts as the thermometer hangs out of her mouth.

“Okay kid you can go. Call me later please.” Alex says and as the words leave her mouth her sister is out  of the room.

Five minutes later Kara lands on Cats doorstep. She knocks quickly and multiple times before bouncing on her toes. A moment later the door opens and she sees Carter.

“Hey little man.” Kara says walking in and pulling him into a hug.

“Hey Kara.” He says against her and a moment later Cat comes running into the room. Carter smirks at his mom, he has never seen her move that fast for any reason. 

“Kara” Cat breaths out looking her hero over.

“I’m glad your here Kara. She has been edgy all morning.” Carter says before walking out of the parlor leaving them the adults alone.

“Hey pretty girl.” Kara breathes out opening her arms wide to the older woman. Cat is in the safety of Kara’s arms in three long strides.

“You had me so worried yesterday.” Cat says into the younger woman’s shoulder.

“i’m sorry baby, i should have gone to the DEO. You shouldn't have seen me like that. It’s just that all i knew when i ended that fight is that i wanted to see you, needed to see you.” Kara says pulling back.

“Shh, no i was worried about you but so happy to see you.” Cat says moving some hair out of Kara’s face.

“So your really okay to be here?” Cat asks her and Kara smiles softly at her.

“Yes sweetheart, i am really okay. Kara gave me a check up before i left the DEO.” The hero explains smoothing her thumb over Cat’s jaw.

“Okay! Never scare me like that again.” Cat smacks Kara’s shoulder irritatedly. The younger woman pulls Cat into a hug as the older woman still smacks her chest and arms.

“Shh i’m sorry, its okay love.” Kara pulls Cat tight against her and Cat finally relaxes letting all of her stress and worry seep out of her. Kara leans back a little before looking down at her love. Kara leans down and presses her lips to Cat’s. The older woman instantly responds returning the kiss eagerly.

——————————————

When Monday morning rolls around Kara and Cat walk into the cafe on the corner. Kara feels relaxed and happy, she spent the weekend with her girlfriend and Carter. They played video games and watched movies, even went to the park on Sunday. Its safe to say its one of her best weekends yet.

“Good morning, what can i make for you guys?” The barista asks the two woman.

“Well I want a grande Vanilla Latte hot and this one wants a caramel macchiato with two shots of expresso.” Kara says and the barista smiles at her taking down the order.

“Well i will have that out in just a minute beautiful.” the girl winks and kara flirtatiously. Kara smiles and thanks her before turning back to Cat.

“Want to grab a seat over here sweetheart?” The hero asks looking at her boss devotedly. Cat nods wordlessly and they walk over to a table.

Kara tries to talk to Cat as they wait on their coffee but Cat just responds with one word answers. Kara is puzzled by this sudden behavior but doesn't say anything to Cat about it. They finally get their coffee and head to work.

Kara keeps trying to speak to her girlfriend who ignores her or responds with one word answers. Cat doesn't even tell Kara to get her lunch when 1:30 comes around. Kara just leaves and gets Cat’s wrap without being told. 

“Here you go mrs grant.” Kara says using her girlfriends title when at work. Cat doesn't even look up from her papers to acknowledge her. Kara frowns biting her lip as she drops the bag on the desk before leaving the office.

“Whats the matter little hero?” James asks walking over to Kara’s desk. He has been watching the young girl be ignored by her boss all day.

“Cat wont even speak to me today. I don't know what i did.” Kara whines and James sighs shaking his head. He has suspected that there is something going on between the two woman for a while now.

“Just give her time Kara. She will come around.” He says opening his arms to her. She sniffles and walks into them. 

Cat looks up from her desk and sees her young assistant/girlfriend wrapped in the arms of her photographer. Kara appears to be very upset and James tries to sooth her. Cat isn't blind she has seen the kicked puppy look on Kara’s face all morning. Cat just sighs looking at the rose that is starting to wilt on her desk, she has no one to blame but herself.

Finally James releases Kara and she thanks him pulling away. Kara goes about her normal work duties until she cant take it any longer. She storms into Cat’s office and the door swings shut behind her. Cat looks up shocked by this behavior but quickly realizes she might have pushed the girl to far.

“Why are you upset with me?” Kara asks walking over to the desk. Cat ignores her and moves away from her desk. Kara follows her girlfriend onto the balcony and blocks the door.

“Why are you mad at me?” she repeats and Cat finally explodes.

“She was flirting with you!” The older woman screams and Kara looks at her confused.

“what? Who?” The younger woman looks completely puzzled.

“the barista at the cafe!” Cat growls exasperatedly. 

“I didn't flirt back, i didn't even know.” Kara says genuinely upset that her sweetheart is so upset.

“It doesn't matter.” Cat says flippantly while waving her hand and turning around so she doesn't have to see the concern on Kara’s face.

“Of course it matters!” Kara exclaims walking over and standing in front of Cat.

“Just leave me alone Keira.” Cat says knowing the instant the words leave her mouth that it is a low blow. Kara’s face twists in hurt as she stares at her boss.

“No! Tell me whats going on! I don't understand. We had an amazing weekend, the best i’ve ever had.” Kara says and Cat lets out a long sigh.

“We might as well end this now. Before either of us get hurt.” Cat says and Kara’s eyes widen in fear.

“No, no. Whats going on Cat? Please.” Kara drops to her knees in front of the woman and wraps her arms around her legs. Cat looks down at the strong hero brought to her knees by the older woman.

“Kara stand up.” Cat whispers but Kara shakes her head hiding in Cat’s legs.

“Sweetheart stand up please.” Cat tries again and this time Kara looks up. The older woman gasps at the despair she sees in the young woman’s eyes. Cat rests her hands on Kara’s face and guides her to stand. 

“Please tell me what i did?” Kara begs sniffling

“Darling you didn't do anything, its me.” Cat brushes the young girls face with her thumbs.

“What about you? Your perfect. Your everything.” Kara says looking at the woman confused.

“Honey, your young, your still at just the beginning of your life. I’m a lot older than you, i have a son. I have baggage. One day your going to wake up and want someone younger. Someone close to your age, someone with the rest of their life ahead of them.” Cat explains and Kara shakes her head vigorously.

“No, no. I only want you. I will only ever want you. I don't care about age or baggage. Carter oh god Carter, i love that kid so much. Wether we heave 10 years or 100 years, your all i want.”Kara says pulling Cat against her. Kara leans down and kisses the older woman softly before pulling back just enough to whisper against her lips.

“You're my one and only.” Kara’s breath brushes Cat’s lips.

“Karaaa” Cat groans and Kara sighs pulling away but keeping her hands wrapped around Cat’s waist.

“Yes mrs Grant?”

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” Cat whispers and Kara hums nuzzling against Cat’s neck.

“We do need to talk though.” Kara says against the skin of Cat’s neck.

“Just want every girl wants to hear.” cat says groaning and pulling back. 

“No Cat seriously, I have obviously not done a good job showing you that if you think that i can just go off and flirt with other people.” Kara says moving away from Cat’s embrace to sit on the couch.

“Darling its not that at all. Please listen.” Cat’s voice drops and she walks over to the couch where Kara is sitting with her head down. The younger woman looks up shocked when Cat straddles her legs.

“Cat your not going to distract me.” Kara says shaking her head and looking over Cat’s shoulder.

“Kara listen to me. This is not your fault. You have been nothing but amazing to me. My insecurities are my fault.” Cat says taking Kara’s face in her hands.

“Cat i cant keep doing this with you. I need you to know that i love you and your my everything. People from my planet don’t just date and play with people flippantly. A mate is a serious thing to my people. I don't want to scare you or make you feel rushed but i need to be honest. The truth is that your my mate and i will never look at another person. Thats just the way my people are, your stuck with me for as long as you will have me.” Kara says not touching Cat yet, she doesn't want to pressure the woman she loves.

Cat gazes down into the eyes of the woman she is quickly coming to adore. She sees the pain in her eyes from where she is trying to love Cat and the older woman is just making it hard. Cat slides her hands around the aliens neck and scratches at the hair there.

“I trust you and i am sorry i hurt you by doubting your intentions and character.” The older woman says and Kara licks her lips nodding after a moment.

“I don't want you to apologize for your feelings. Just let me know what they are.” Kara says and Cat nods before leaning down and kissing the younger girl lightly.

“Love you Cat.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“So when are you going to introduce mom to Cat?” Alex asks looking over at Kara who is sitting cross legged on the couch next to her sister. Kara’s mouth falls open and she begins choking. Alex rolls her eyes and leans over patting Kara’s back.

“Mo-… mom meet Cat? Why would i do that?” The younger danvers asks taking a sip of her drink looking at her sister.

“Because you guys have been dating for about a month now and mom needs to meet her sometime.” Alex says takign a bite of food un bothered by the question.

“Aleex i dont wanna tell mom. You know how she is going to be.” Kara whines and her sister nods.

“Oh i know, better you than me.”

“I cant think of a reason why this is a good idea.” Kara says and Alex shakes her head.

“Ask Cat, she will agree with me.” Alex says confidently

“Ask Cat what?” a voice asks and the sisters look up to see the media mogul in the doorway. Cat had been in the bathroom washing her hands to eat with the other two women. Carter was out with a friend and Kara wanted Alex to bond with Cat so they were all having dinner together. 

“Nothing baby.” Kara says standing and addressing her girlfriend in a loving way. The younger woman walks over to her love and moves to wrap her arms around her waist only to have the older woman pull away.

“Nice try, what do you need to ask me?” Cat says putting her hands on her hips. Kara drops her head pouting hoping to get out of the conversation.

“Alex was wondering when i am going to introduce you to mom.” Kara says and raises an amused eyebrow.

“And you do not want me to meet your mother?” Cat asks crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Kara who looks anywhere but Cat.

“No its not that, its just-…” Kara mumbles something under her breath and Cat squints her eyes looking at her girlfriend.

“What was that?” 

“I haven't ever introduced anyone to Eliza before.” Kara says and Cat chuckles making the young Danvers look at her confused.

“Sorry sweetheart, your beautiful, funny and charming. how have you never brought someone home to your mom before?” The older blonde asks and Kara shrugs.

“None of them ever mattered before. Not like you do” Kara says and Cat smiles softly at her girlfriend before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

“Sweetheart i don't need to meet your mom until your ready.” She whispers hugging Kara and nuzzling her neck. The sound of a phone breaks the silence and the two look over at Alex.

“Well you might get your chance sooner than later. Mom saw the news about super girl and is on her way to town to check on Kara.” Alex says reading a text and looking up at her sister.

Kara drops her head groaning, bringing her hand up to massage her forehead. Cat pulls the younger woman into her side and kisses her head.

“It will be okay darling. Your mom loves you and just wants to make sure your okay.” Cat says into the young blonde hair.

“Oh its not me i’m worried about. Alex is the one who comes to blows with mom.” Kara says glancing over her shoulder at her sister.

“Its not that bad.” Alex rolls her eyes and Cat smirks at the sisters.

“sweetheart i need to head home. Walk me to the door?” Cat asks and kara’s face falls at the thought of her love leaving.

“I’ll call you tonight when i get settled.” Cat says smirking at her pouting partner.

“Okay come on, i’ll walk you to your car.” Kara says taking the older woman hand and walking her downstairs to the parking garage.

“Please text me when you get home so i know your safe.” Kara asks wrapping the other woman in a hug and kissing the base of her neck.

“Of course darling.”

“If you and carter are free you should come to dinner tomorrow night at seven.” Kara says pulling back and opening the door for Cat.

“To meet you mother?” Cat clarifies and Kara nods biting her lip.

“I love you, its about time you met her. She will love you and Carter.” Kara says and Cat smiles leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips before sliding into the expensive car.

“Good night dear.” Cat says closing the door and blowing the younger woman a kiss. Kara watches the car with her most loved possession in the world leave the parking garage and than she uses her x-ray vision to follow it a ways before heading back upstairs.

“Mom just got on a flight. She will be here in three hours.” Alex says when Kara reenters the apartment to find her sister cleanign up dinner.

“i guess we can no longer avoid it. Don't worry Alex i won't let her blame anything on you. Super girl is all my choice.” The younger sister states resting a hand reassuringly on her sisters shoulder.

“Its okay Kara, i’m supposed to protect you. Its what i do, i can protect you from mom.” Alex says seriously before finishing with a wink.

“Not when it comes to the Cat situation.” Kara groans leaning against the counter.

“You have to finally face the music little one. Its about time really.” Alex smirks happy that it is her sisters turn to be under the microscope from their mother with her relationship.

LATER

Several hours later the Danvers mother comes into the apartment in a flurry. She drops her bags on the floor and spots her children in the living room. Alex is laying a crossed the couch sleeping with her head in Kara’s lap. Kara has her right hand tangled in her older sisters hair and her left arm behind her head supporting her as she sleeps.

“There are my babies.” Eliza whispers walking through the living room grabbing a blanket from the end of the couch and covering the girls.

Eliza busies herself around the apartment straightening up and doing laundry to busy herself until the girls wake up. About an hour passes by and the girls finally wake up. Alex is sprawled over Kara and the living room is spotless. There is a stack of clean clothes folded on the coffee table.

“Mom?” Kara calls rubbing her eyes and standing. She pulls her sister up from the couch and they stumble through the apartment to find their mother in the closet rearranging clothes.

“There’s my babies.” Eliza says coming over and pulling the girls into a hug. The head back into the living room where Eliza insists on looking Kara over for injuries.

“Mom, mom. I’m okay.” Kara says and she moves back over to the couch.

“She’s fine, i keep a close eye on her.” Alex says rolling her eyes at her mothers behavior over her little sisters.

“I know you are my love. I just cant help it, i had to see her.” Eliza says and Kara moves over to the couch and sits down.

“You know i’m always happy to see you mom.” the younger danvers says and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Mom Kara has news for you.” Alex says and Kara’s head snaps to the side so she can glare at her sister.

“Whats that baby?” Eliza asks Kara who sighs.

“I’ve been seeing someone and they are going to come over for dinner tomorrow.” Kara says and Eliza’s face lights up.

“Thats so wonderful sweetheart! Tell me all about them!” Eliza exclaims excitedly and Kara lets out a long breath.

“I would just rather you meet them. Besides i’m really tired, i’m going to bed.” Kara says and Alex announces a few moments later that she’s going to.

“The guest room is all set up for you.” Kara calls over her shoulder.

“Night mom.” They say leaving their mother sitting on the couch.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Good morning darling. Are you okay? I never hear from you this early.” Cat greets her sweetheart over the phone.

“ugh, Alex and mom are in the kitchen bickering over breakfast. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Kara says sitting on her bed speaking into the phone.

“I guess you could always sneak out and see me.” Cat says cheekily and thats all it takes for Kara to be changed and out the window. Moments later she lands on Cat’s balcony and the older blonde opens her windows to be swept up by her excited younger girlfriend.

“Hello there.” Cat greets with her arms wrapped tightly around Kara’s neck.

“I missed you last night.” Kara mumbles into her neck

“All you did was sleep.” Cat chuckles into the younger girls hair.

“Still missed you to much.” Kara argues pulling back to softly kiss Cat. The older woman groans into the kiss returning it.

“Your mom and sister are going to miss you.” Cat says finally pulling away.

“Dont care.” Kara retorts moving back in but Cat darts away. Kara chases after the other woman sweeping her up in her arms and lifting them off the ground.

“Kara put me down.” Cat commands swatting Kara’s arm.

“Kiss me first.” Kara responds cheekily and Cat rolls her eyes kissing the other woman happily.

“Now take us down please.” Cat ask and Kara smiles lowering them to the ground spinning them slowly.

“Go on sweetheart.” Cat pushes Kara’s shoulder and she reluctantly leaves her girlfriend with one more kiss.  
Kara gets back to her apartment to find her mother and sister waiting in her room when she comes through the windows. Alex is standing there with her arms crossed wearing a smirk.

“Really, you couldn't wait till later?” Alex asks and Kara shrugs touching down in the room. Eliza looks at her daughters suspiciously before leaving the room.

“Maybe you should go ahead and give her a heads up. You know as to not shock her to much with the woman thing and the boss thing.” Alex tells her as Kara strips out of her suit changing into a sweater and jeans.

“I dont know Alex. I don't know if i can do that.” Kara says turning around as she pulls up her pants.

“Okay kid cool it, it was just a thought.” Alex says smoothing out her sisters sweater.

“Lets just get through this day.” Kara says as the sisters exit the room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kara paces her kitchen nervously and Alex watches over her wine glass where she is sitting at the bar. The younger sister has been pacing the kitchen for the last ten minutes as they wait on Cat and Carter to arrive. Kara checked the food and table settings ten times. She fixed herself in the mirror twenty times and checked her phone a hundred times.

“Kara snap out of it. There are tread marks on the floor.” Alex says taken another sip of her drink.

“What if this doesn't go well? What if they hate each other?” Kara asks running a hand through her hair.

“I dont think that is possible sweetheart. I love you and will like anyone you are seeing.” Eliza says appearing in the doorway.

“Calm down honey, i don't want you to stress yourself out to much.” Her mother says resting her hands on her cheeks kissing her forehead. They stay like that for a moment before hearing a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Alex says telling Kara to stay put with her eyes.

Alex leaves the room and Kara bites her lip harder. They hear Alex greet the guests at the door and a moment later Carter comes running into the room.

“Hi Kara!” He exclaims running over and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Can we play our video game later?” He asks looking up at her and she smiles down at him instantly feeling her nervousness going away.

“Of course we can handsome.” she says looking up when she hears heels on the kitchen floor. Kara sees Cat watching her and Carter with a sweet smile. The younger danvers walks over and wraps Cat in a soft hug.

“Hello sweetheart.” Kara says kissing her cheek before slowly turning to face her mother who is watching the trio with an unreadable look. Kara laces her fingers with Cat squeezing lightly before guiding her over to her mom.

“Mom this is Cat Grant my girlfriend.” She introduces her mother to Cat who extends her hand to the other woman.

“Good evening, its so nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Cat says watching the older woman for a reaction.

Its been to long. She hasn't said anything yet? Why isn't she saying anything? Oh my god she isn't okay with this.

“Mom?” Alex says almost in warning from the doorway.

“Eliza Danvers, its so lovely to meet the woman who has made my daughter so happy.” Eliza says bypassing the hand and pulling the other woman into a hug.

Kara lets out a relieved breath for the first time that night. She looks over at her sister who is wearing a smile. Carter moves over and wraps an arm around Alex’s waist.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Cat says when the two women pull apart.

“And who is this handsome man?” eliza asks looking around the women at Carter who is wrapped in her oldest daughters arms.

“This is my son Carter.” Cat says motioning him over with her hand. He comes over and engulfs himself in Eliza’s arms.

“I’m so happy to meet you. Kara is the greatest person ever. Thank you for being her mom.” He says to the older woman who looks down at him in wonder.

“Thank you honey. I am so proud of her. Its so nice to meet you.” Eliza says and they finally pull apart.

“Carter there is some root-beer in the fridge for you and your game is set up in the living-room. I’m finishing up dinner and than we can eat.” Kara says to the little boy whose face lights up.

“Alex wanna play me?” He asks grabbing a soda can from the fridge.

“Of course, its about time i beat you” She says and they leave the kitchen together.

“Is there anything i can do to help darling?” Cat asks looking at Kara.

“All thats left is taking the food to the table and making drinks.” Kara says handing Cat a glass of wine.

“Well than let me make drinks.” Cat says kissing her cheek softly before walking out of the kitchen to ask Alex about her drink choice. Once she is gone Kara turns to her mother nervously. Now that its just the two of them she is almost worried again.

“Mom are you really okay with all of this?” She asks her mother who smiles softly at her.

“Darling all that i care about is that you are happy.” Eliza says walking over to Kara and taking her hands.

“I do have one question though.” She says and Kara nods at her.

“Isnt she your boss? When did all of this happen? Does she treat you well?” The mother questions her daughter worriedly.

“She is my boss and she treats me very well. She makes me so happy, i have never been happier. Other than you and Alex, she and Carter are the most important people in the world to me.” Kara says passionately and her mother smiles at her happiness.

“The feelings have been there for a while, but we just started seeing each other a couple weeks ago. I know it hasn't been long but i know that i want to have her for the rest of our lives.” The kryptonian says and Eliza chuckles kissing her daughters head.

“Well than thats all that matters sweetheart.”

“Can i come in?” They turn and see a nervous Cat in the doorway watching. Eliza smiles and waves her in as Kara takes the food to the table.

Cat looks around noticing that Kara has been gone for a while. She moves into the living room looking around for the object of her affection. When she doesn't find her there she begins moving through the house. She knocks on Kara’s bedroom door before opening it.

“Kara? Darling?” she calls into the room as she walks in and over to the window where Kara is sitting in it looking out.

“Sweetheart?” Cat says softly walking closer to the younger girl wondering whats wrong. Kara is sitting with her feet dangling out of the window. Obviously Cat has nothing to worry about since Kara can fly, but the behavior still concerns her.

“Oh hey baby, sorry to leave you. I just needed a minute.” Kara says turning back into the room and standing up.

“Are you okay honey?” Cat says subtly looking over the younger woman for injuries.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Are you okay?” Kara asks her as she lays her hands on Cat’s shoulders.

“I’m fine dear, don't change the subject. You can tell me if something is wrong.” The older woman pushes as she puts her hands on Kara’s waist.

“Nothing is wrong love, i have just spent the whole day worried that my mom wouldn't react well so i am just decompressing.” Kara says pushing some hair out of Cat’s face.

“Well she is good with us and everything is great so why don't we go back out there.” Cat suggests leaning up and connecting their lips. Kara instantly responds kissing her back eagerly. Cat treads her fingers into the hair at the base of Kara’s neck and pulls. The younger blonde moans into the kiss and Cat takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into her partner mouth. After a few more moments Cat pulls away.

“Okay, okay. Easy there tiger. We need to go back out there.” The older woman says and Kara whines fallowing her love.

“Fine, but i want more later.” the kryptonion demands and Cat laughs pulling her girlfriend into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Morning babe, i'm going to be late coming into work. SuperGirl is needed but i will be in as soon as i can." Cat listens to her voicemail sitting in her office seat. She can hear the wind rushing all around Kara on the message.

"Damn it Kara get back here." Cat curses taking another sip of her whiskey and replaying the message. So what that she has listened to the message ten times today.

Kara sent her that message this morning at eight and its now five thirty. SuperGirl should be done and back by now.  
Cat spins her chair around and flips the tv on. All of the news stations are covering SuperGirl rescuing people from a building fire this morning. The last shots they have are Supergirl flying out of the building and setting down a baby in a mothers arms before reentering the building.

Cat bites her lip watching her tvs for any news of her girlfriend. Kara is supposed to be back here safe with her by now.

"And the last shots anyone has of SuperGirl is her reentering the building four hours ago. For the first time someone is stepping forward with some information. A young man says he saw Supergirl leave the building carrying an alien with her. All we can hope now is that SuperGirl resurfaces safe and sound." The anchor girl says and Cat turns the tv off angrily.

Cat stalks over to her office door and swings it open looking around the large room for James. She calls for him several times before going back into the office and finishing off her drink.

"Yes Mrs Grant?" James asks coming into the office. Cat signals for him to close the door and walk over.

"Have you heard from her today?" She asks James looking very worried.

"No Mrs Grant sorry. Lucy says that she exited the city's border several hours ago in a fight with an alien." He says looking sad that he can not provide more information.

"Okay well just let me know if you hear anything." Cat says falling back into her chair. James heads for the door to the office before turning around.

"Shes told you hasn't she." James says and Cat looks up at him confused.

"What?"

"Shes told you that she loves you." He says and Cat opens her mouth to argue but that closes her mouth nodding.

"Yes she has and now she needs to be back here. With us." she says and James looks at her sympathetically.

"Dont worry to much Cat, she will come back to you. Nothing could keep her from you." He says before leaving the office.

Cat takes her drink and walks out to the balcony. She looks over the city swirling her drink in its glass. The media mogul scans the skyline for any sign of her girlfriend in the setting sun. She pulls out her cellphone and dials the only person she can think to call.

"Hello?"

"Alex what do you know?" Cat asks sitting on her couch.

"Cat, we are trying to track her right now. Don't worry I will find her." Alex's dependent voice fills the phone and soothes Cat some.

"Please let me know the moment you know anything." Cat begs her and Alex assures her she will before hanging up.

"Kara, sweetheart please come back to me." Cat says into the night air before going back into the office.

00000000000000000000000

"Cat please calm down, this isn't doing any good. Kara wouldn't want you to act like this." Alex tries to calm her sisters girlfriend down. Cat spins and glares at the other woman before continuing her pacing.

"It doesn't matter what she wants. She isn't here!" Cat growls throwing a glass a crossed her office.  
It has been about three days since Kara went missing and Cat is quickly losing it. She has been keeping it together in front of Carter. But with Alex here in her office watching her she cant hold it together.

Alex has been staying with Cat for several hours a day for the last couple days. She knows that Kara would want her to take care of Cat. Alex doesn't know what to do for the older woman who is clearly very upset.

"Cat i know your worried. Hell i have never been more worried-…" Alex tries to calm the older woman who just glares at her.

"i need to get back to the office. Hank needs me. I will let you know if i hear anything." Alex says resting her hand on Cat's arm.

"Please try and keep it together. Call me if you need anything." Alex says before leaving the office.

Once Alex is gone Cat falls into her chair rubbing her forehead. She has been falling about without Kara there.

"Kara i need you to come home. I miss you so much, please come home." Cat whispers into her drink.

Later that night Cat comes into her bedroom after putting Carter to bed. Cat pacing her room finding it hard to get into her nighttime routine. The windows burst open and Kara collapses on her carpet.

"Kara? Darling." Cat runs a crossed the room and falls to the floor next to Kara. The younger woman rolls over and looks up at Cat with a smile.

"Hey babydoll." Kara smiles up at her while she sits up.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks looking her girlfriend over.

"Yes sweetheart i'm really okay." Kara says standing and pulling Cat up with her.

The older woman moves away for Kara and the super hero just watches her confused. Cat moves over to her bedside table and grabs the first thing she can find.

"Great, Than where the hell have you been!" Cat yells and throws her hairbrush at Kara who barely dodges it.

"Let me explain Cat." Kara says and Cat looks around for something else to throw. Kara moves a crossed the room and wraps her arms around Cat before the older woman can react.

"Baby please." Kara begs holding her love tightly. Cat growls but lets her girlfriend hold her. After a moment she relaxes into the embrace finally enjoying her love being there with her.

"I fight him all night before killing him. I passed out, outside the city limits and when i finally got my strength back i flew straight here." Kara whispers into Cat's hair rubbing her back.

"You need to call Alex. She has been worried." Cat says pulling back a little and resting her hand on Kara's face.

"I called her on the way here." The hero whispers finally getting to drink in her love. Cat nods slowly running her thumb over Kara's chin.

"Your staying here tonight." Cat announces in a way that books no refusal. Kara finally gets a good look at the older woman. Her face looks beautiful but exhausted and there are bags under her stunning eyes.

"Baby when was the last time you slept?" Kara asks kissing Cat's forehead.

"The night before you left." The older woman whispers and Kara whimpers.

"I'm so sorry." Kara apologizes and Cat shakes her head.

"Lets get you ready for bed honey. You need to sleep." Kara kisses her knuckles.

"Come on darling." Cat says pulling Kara into the bathroom with her.

Kara watches Cat brush her teeth and change for bed. Once Cat is finally ready for bed she pulls her girlfriend into the bedroom with her. Cat climbs into the bed and motions for Kara to join her but Kara just watches her.

"Kara Danvers get in this bed now." Cat demands and Kara uneasily joins her.

The younger girl lays stiffly in the bed until Cat rolls over and curls up against her. Cat lays her head against Kara's shoulder and wraps her arm over her partners middle.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Cat whispers against Kara's shoulder.

"Always baby." Kara replies into the other woman hair.

0000000000000000000

The next morning the duo gets ready to start there day. Kara tries to go home to change her clothes but Cat refuses to let her leave.

"Kara we can just go over there together after Carter gets on the bus." Cat says over her shoulder to the other woman who is still laying in bed.

"Okay, but you know i could go over and be back in like ten minutes." Kara tries to reason with the older woman.

"Kara we aren't arguing about this. We can go over when Carter is gone. Leave it alone." Cat says and Kara sighs climbing out of the bed.

"Okay sweetheart, okay." She whispers kissing Cat cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower while you get Carter ready." Kara says going into the bathroom.

A little while later Kara comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of Cat's pjs. She comes into the livingroom looking around for Cat.

"and he's off." Cat enters the apartment and walks over to Kara.

"Good morning sweetheart." Cat greets and softly kisses her.

"Lets go over and get you dressed." she says wrapping her arms around Kara's middle. the hero fly's out of the apartment.

Kara changes and they finally make it to the office. Kara says she will go get Cat's breakfast but the other woman wont let her leave the office.

"Im okay Kara, just stay here and help me with tomorrow's addition on the magazine." Cat says and Kara sighs nodding.

"Okay Cat." Kara says sighing and walking over to Cat's couch.

Kara knows that Cat isn't letting her out of her sight, but if this is what Cat needs to feel okay than Kara will let her have it. Cat watches her closely all day, not letting Kara get very far. The young hero just wears a small smile every time she leaves Cat's office to move around the building only to be called back moments later.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Kara!" Cat calls out of her office looking around the large room for her girlfriend/assistant who is nowhere to be found.  
Cat's palms start sweating when Kara doesn't come right away. where is she? Is she okay? Why isn't she here where Cat could see her? James walks over to the CEO and motions her back into the office.

"I dont have time for this right now. Where is Kara?" Cat snaps looking around the tall man.

"she went to the restroom she will be right back. Calm down." James says resting his hands on his boss's shoulders.

"James get the hell off of me! Someone find Kara and tell her to get her ass in here now!" Cat screeches as panic claws at her throat.

"I'm right here Mrs Grant." Kara says for behind James looking at the pair with a confused and concerned look on her face.

Cat stalks around James in three steps and is standing in front of Kara. James looks at the pair worriedly before leaving the office and . Kara crosses her arms staring at Cat. she has put up with Cat being worried and keeping her close, but screeching for her through the office is a crossed the line.

Cat steps closer to Kara and reaches out to touch her, but Kara just raises a hand stopping the other woman in her tracks. Cat gapes her at shocked as Kara crosses her arms and walks past her to the balcony. The older woman watches her leave her biting her lip harshly.

"Kara? Please let me explain." Cat says following after her.

"I'm not doing this with you right now Cat. Go back inside." Kara says not turning around to face Cat.

"Darling please." Cat whispers walking up to Kara's closed back and rests her hand on Kara's back.

"Cat I cant talk to you right now. Go away please. I'm not leaving, i will be right here where you can see me, but i really cant see you right now." Kara repeats and Cat sighs placing a small kiss on Kara's shoulder before turning around.

Cat watches Kara pace the balcony through the glass windows from her desk. Its been two hours since Kara told Cat to leave her alone. She knows she screwed up when she was screeching for Kara, but something inside her snapped and she thought she lost Kara.

Finally Kara comes back inside and walks through the office not making eye contact with Cat or speaking to her. She walks over to her desk and sits down to work on some papers. A little while later a delivery boy walks into the office and over to Kara's desk.

Cat practically boils when he hands Kara a bag and rests his hand on her shoulder. How dare he touch her Kara! Who the hell does he think he is? Cat growls and clinches her fist several times. Wanting nothing more than to march out there and throw the boy off her girlfriend.

Kara smiles at him and a few moments later he leaves. Cat watches Kara take a breath and grab the bag. Cat smiles softly at Kara when she comes into the office with her lunch. Kara sets it on her desk and turns to leave without looking at her love.

"Here's your lettuce wrap." Kara says not making eye contact with Cat.

"Kara please stay. Can we please talk?" Cat whispers and Kara stops but doesn't turn around. Its not lost on Kara that Cat used the word please twice in such short sentences. She never apologizes except to Carter, so she knows Cat is upset

"There's nothing to talk about Cat. I get you were scared but that was uncalled for. I told you i wouldn't leave you and i indulged this whole thing. Ive stayed close by where you could see me, but i just needed you to give me a second." Kara says not turning around to see her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, please stay after work and lets talk." Cat begs and Kara drops her chin to her chest.

"I'll be here Cat. I'm not going anywhere." Kara says straightening and walking back to her desk while Cat lets out a relieved breath.

"I'll fix this Kara." Cat whispers knowing that Kara will pick it up with her super hearing. She watches Kara and sees her head twitch in a minuscule way knowing that she heard her.

Later that night when everyone has left the office Kara walks into Cat's office. The older woman is sitting on her couch sipping wine and looking at her cellphone. Kara looks at her and shakes her head exasperated.

Cat sees Kara walk past her to the balcony. The older blonde stands and fallows the girl outside. Kara stands with her back to Cat looking out over the sky. Cat moves closer and wraps her arms around Kara's waist. The hero flinches and stiffens before relaxing a moment later.

"Kara?"

"Yes Cat?" Kara responds not turning around.

"Do you still love me?" Cat whispers insecurely and Kara turns around in her arms quickly. Cat's breath catches when Kara takes her face in her hands.

"Of course i do, I will love you forever. Never doubt that. Just because i get angry doesn't mean i don't love you." Kara says and her eyes snap in passion.

Cat's eyes fall closed and she nods slowly. Kara swipes at the little tears that leak from her eyes with her thumb. the younger blond leans forward and kisses her forehead softly letting her lips linger against the warm skin. She enjoys feeling Cat's warmth feeling her humanity under the soft skin.

"I'm right here Cat. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can keep me from you. I will always find my way back to you." The hero whispers against Cat's hair after she has pulled the worried woman against her.

"I'm sorry i have been so crazy. Its just that when you disappeared last time i got so terrified. I love you Kara and you were gone. I didn't think you were coming back." Cat says against Kara's neck.

"What did you say?" kara says pulling her head back some.

"I love you." Cat repeats and Kara's face breaks out in a smile so bright it could rival the sun.

"Are you sure?" Kara asks looking vulnerable and childlike.

"Of course i'm sure. other than Carter I have never loved anyone more than i love you." Cat whispers leaning up to kiss kara. The younger girl responds instantly to the kiss and wraps her arms around Cat's waist. The older blonde treads her fingers into the hair at the nape of Kara's neck and massages causing the hero to groan against her lips.

"Kara?"

"Yes sweetheart?" The hero responds resting her head against Cat's but not opening her eyes.

"Can you sit us down please?" Cat asks gripping Kara's neck tightly and the younger woman opens her eyes to see them spinning slowly in the air.

"Oh shit i'm sorry." Kara says sheepishly floating back to the balcony. They kiss again before walking back into the office hand and hand.

"I need to get home to Carter." Cat says and Kara almost pouts at having to leave her love.

"Okay sweetheart, i'll see you tomorrow." Kara says kissing the side of Cat's hand and moving to let go of her hand.

"And where do you think your going?" The media mogul asks and Kara looks up from their entwined hands.

"Home?"

"Um no, you are coming home with me." Cat says and Kara cocks her head looking at Cat to reason with her.

"Cat I'm not up for that ye-… its-…" Cat shakes her head cutting her off.

"No, not for that. I'm just not ready for you to leave yet. So you will be staying where i can see you." Cat says and Kara smiles at her in an adoring way.

"Okay, get your stuff and lets get going." Kara says walking over and getting Cat's expensive designer coat from where it was laid over a chair. She slides it on her boss and grabs her purse from the couch.

"Ready love?" Kara asks her taking her hand again and walking to the elevator.

"Born ready." Cat smiles at her contently and they walk hand in hand to the elevator.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Several weeks pass and the women's relationship is moving smoothly. Cat and Kara have fallen more in love. Cat watches Kara flutter around the office and just smiles sweetly. Cat sighs tapping her pen on the table.  
Finally she growls and picks up her phone swiping the screen and dialing a number. Cat bites her lip and taps the table until the other woman answers the phone.

"Cat is everything okay?" Alex Danvers concerned voice answers the phone.

"Yeah everything is fine, i just really need someone to talk to and… i don't have anyone to talk to." Cat says and Alex sighs.

"Okay were do you want to meet?" the other danvers asks and Cat rattles off a cafe.

"Okay i will see you there in a few." Alex says and Cat gets up grabbing the purse. The media mogul grabs her stuff to leave the office.

"Where are you going?" Kara asks walking up to her boss.

"I need to go run a few errands." Cat says blowing Kara off in a way and the younger woman looks at her confused.

"Thats what I'm for." Kara says touching Cat's arm lightly and looking at her like a kicked puppy.

"Sweetheart i just have to do a few things. Hold down the office okay?" Cat says dropping her voice an octave so that others cant hear.

"Sure, see you later." Kara says going back to her desk and sitting down clearly confused but not pushing the issue.

"Kara please?" Cat says but Kara hold up her hand.

"its fine Cat, just go do what you have to." Kara says not looking up Cat and the boss leaves the office. Cat cant help but feel bad even though she doesn't turn around and reassure her girlfriend.

Cat makes her way to the cafe and swings the front door open looking for her loves sister. She spots her in the corner and makes her way over there.

"Hi, thanks for meeting me." Cat says sitting down a crossed for the agent.

"No problem, is everything okay?" She asks and Cat shrugs

"You might not be the best person to talk to about this but i don't have anyone else." Cat says and Alex looks at her confused.

"Is this about you and Kara?" she asks and Cat nods licking her lips.

"I think i'm ready to be intimate with Kara. But i don't know if i'm ready to be bound to her." Cat says looking at her coffee cup.

"Do you love my sister?" The older woman nods biting her lip.

"Do you see yourself with her forever?" Alex asks and after a moment the media mogul nods.

"I think so, i love her and want to be with her forever. I don't know if i can spent the rest of my life worrying every time she leaves the house as SuperGirl that she might not come back." Cat says and Alex nods

"I understood how you feel. It took me along time to get used to the fear i feel whenever she isn't in my sight.

But if i could go back and do it all again, change everything. I would still go back and choose her to be my little sister every time. All the fear and worry is worth it to just be able to see her come through the door of my apartment every night. Her face even though tired is always happy. She lives a life of purpose and i have no problem living the rest of mine taking care of her. But you have to make your own decision." Alex says and Cat bites her bottom lip looking at her loves sister.

"I love her so much. She is the love of my life." Cat says and Alex smiles at her softly happy that you sister finally has someone else to take care of her as well.

"Well incase you haven't figured it out yet. Kara adores you. I have never seen her this happy. You are really good for her." Alex says and Cat cant help the smile that breaks out on her face.

"Thank you so much Alex. Will you come by sometime this week for dinner? Carter would love to see you again." The older woman asks and Alex nods smiling brightly.

"Sounds good. Now get going before my sister has a heart attack without you." Alex says rolling her eyes and Cat laughs standing.

"Your probably right. I have so go make some plans anyway." Cat tells Alex goodbye and sets off to plan her night.

—

At about three in the afternoon Cat comes back into the office and looks around for Kara who is no where to be seen. The older woman gets confused as she walks the office looking around for her love.

"Kara?" she calls walking through her office to the balcony.

"James have you seen Kara?" She calls back over her shoulder into the office. A few moments later the photographer walks up.

"She had to go take care of a super thing." He says in a hushed voice and Cat nods biting her lip.

"Has she been okay today?" Cat asks more worried about her sweetheart than appearances.

"She has seemed a little off and sad but other than that she kept everything running smoothly." He says leaving the office and Cat cant help but feel a sense of pride for her girl.

Cat takes her laptop and glass of wine to the porch. She spends the rest of the evening working while she waits on Kara to get back. A little after six the caped hero lands on the porch. The older woman looks up with glasses perched on her nose.

"Well hello there beautiful." Cat flirts standing and walking over to the younger woman who has her arms crossed and is wearing a smirk.

"Where were you today Cat?" Kara asks with a locked jaw that surprises Cat.

"I had to go to a meeting sweetheart." Cat says rubbing her hands over Kara's shoulders and biting her lip.

"I'm your assistant and i didn't book any meetings for you." Kara says and Cat sighs wrapping her arms around Kara's waist.

"It was a last minute thing love." Cat says leaning up and kissing the hero's cheek.

"Okay, i'm sorry i just missed you a lot today." Kara says sighing and wrapping her arms around Cat's waist.

"I missed you to. Come on lets go get some dinner." Cat says taking Kara's hand and pulling her inside the office.

They leave the office and head back to Cat's house. Cat pushes the door open and they walk inside to see the lights dim. They walk down the hallway and Kara smells the candles that she sees lit around the house.

Kara looks over at her girlfriend confused as the older woman leads her through the house to the kitchen. The table is set with wine glasses and silverware with a large covered plate of food in the middle of the table.

"Cat? What is all of this?" Kara asks wide-eyed and Cat spins in her arms wrapping her arms around Kara's waist.

"I just wanted to do something special with you." Cat says kissing her softly and Kara smiles against her lips.

"Come on sweetheart lets get some food." Cat says pulling Kara to the table. They sit down at the table near each other and kara feeds Cat some steak.

"Thank you for coming back safely to me. I need you to promise to always come back to me." Cat says and Kara smiles at her lightly kissing her lips.

"I love you Cat Grant and i will always come back to you. Nothing can keep me away. You are my whole life." Kara whispers kissing Cat's forehead. Cat leans back and looks at her with an awe struck look.

They feed each other for the rest of dinner before Cat pulls her off down the hallway. The older woman pulls her into her bedroom. Kara looks around the bedroom from the doorway. There are little tea lights around the bedroom and rose petals scattered on the bed. Cat drops Kara's hand and walks into the room. Kara looks at Cat wide eyed not knowing whats happening.

"Are you coming in darling?" Cat asks sitting down on the edge of the bed and slipping off her heels.

"Cat what are you doing?" Kara asks suddenly scared at what might happen.

"Sweetheart come over here and sit please." Cat asks patting the bed next to her. Kara slowly moves over to the bed and sits down carefully. Cat leans over and kisses her lightly.

"Kara i'm ready to be with you." Cat whispers resting her hand on Kara's leg.

"Cat do you understand what that means?" Kara asks biting her lip worriedly.

"Yes darling, i love you and i want to be with you. Here." Cat says and Kara looks at her still worried.

"Cat if we do this we are bonded together forever. What happens if you decide you don't want to be with me later on?" Kara asks and Cat can see the fear in her loves eyes.

"I understand what it means and i want you forever. You and me against the world darling." she whispers and Kara watches her for a long moment before leaning in and kissing her.

"Okay babe. If your sure, i just don't ever want to do anything to hurt you." Kara says leaning in and kissing her love softly.

The kiss deepened and Kara pushes her back onto the bed. Cat wraps her arms around Kara's neck and slides her hands down her back. Kara slides Cat's shirt up and leans down to kiss her flat stomach. Cat moans and Kara carefully pulls her shirt off and throws it.

"Fuck." Kara almost whines when she sees Cat's black lace bra. Suddenly Kara needs to see if the underwear match. The younger girl pulls off Cat's pants and sucks in a breath when she sees the matching lace panties.

"see something you like sweetheart?" The older woman asks and Kara smashes their lips together.

"I love you so fucking much." Kara whispers against Cat's swollen lips.

"I love you to darling." Cat whispers flipping Kara over and beginning her own discovery of her partner.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kara rolls over feeling around for her lover, but her hand is met with cold sheets causing her to frown. She instantly feels something different in her heart and head. The blonde smiles knowing that she is now bonded with her love.

"Where the hell are you?" She whispers, looking around the room. Her heart feels warm and she knows that it isn't her heat. A few moments later the bedroom door swings open and Cat walks in with a tray of food.

"Good morning darling." Cat greets smiling and walking over to the bed. Kara lets out a relieved breath now that her love is back in sight. Cat sees the reaction and frowns slightly, sitting down on the bed.

"Are you okay? You thought i left you." The older woman says looking at Kara who ducks her head almost ashamed at her lack of faith in her love.

"I'm sorry, i just couldn't see you." Kara whispers and Cat tilts her chin up to kiss her lips lightly.

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart. I understand, thats how i feel when you leave me." Cat says but Kara shakes her head.

"No, i mean i could feel that you were close. I was just looking forward to waking up with you." Kara says pulling Cat into her.

"Tell you what darling. Lets eat and you can tell me about this bond of ours." The older woman says settling into the bed.

"Well i don't know how it affects you, but for me it just means that i can feel you. I feel warm inside when you are close and colder the farther you go. I can sense wether your happy, sad or angry. It just makes it easier for me to take care of you." Kara says taking a bite of the fruit and looking at Cat. The older woman's face is scrunched up in thought.

"don't worry though, i'll learn how to control it so you can have your privacy." Kara says quickly, not wanting to invade on cat.

"Shh sweetheart, your okay. I don't have secrets from you. Are you sure you are okay with feeling all of these things?" Cat asks smoothing the hair from Kara's face.

"Of course, i have waited my whole life to feel these things. I feel complete now." Kara says and Cat smiles softly at her. Kara's hands start to wander as Cat eats the food. She looks down at her lover and raises an eyebrow. The younger woman just smirks and slides down to kiss on her exposed stomach.

"Kara don't start anything we don't have time." Cat groans and Kara looks up at her with a cocky grin.

"We don't need to go into work for a while." Kara says nipping at her stomach and Cat moans making Kara smirk.

—

Kara sighs from her spot in the elevator, she can feel Cat's anger rising inside of her and is hurrying to her boss's office. The doors open and she all but runs to her loves office. Once inside she sees Cat pacing and flailing her hands around.

"Who the hell do you think you are Lane?" The media mogul snaps into the phone angrily and Kara lets out a relieved breath. Cat looks over at her with squinted confused eyes at the reaction.

Kara sits down on the couch and watches her lover move around the room irritatedly. She can feel Cat's warm anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. She focus's on the negative energy and tries to mentally put a fire on it. Slowly she feels the irritation go away and watches Cat visibly relax.

"Listen Lane, i'll call you back. I have to go." Cat tries to sound irritated as she turns to her lover.

"Did you just take my anger away?" She looks at Kara in a way that almost scares the young blonde. Kara swallows nodding, Cat looks at her for a long moment before answering.

"Hmm interesting. I guess Lane gets off easy today." Cat says moving back to her desk and sitting down.

"I don't know how your cousin deals with her." Cat grumbles from her seat and Kara smirks shaking her head.

"She probably asks him the same thing." Kara chuckles and Cat rolls her eyes.

"Is there anyway you can go get Carter from school when he gets out?" Cat asks looking over her glasses at Kara.

"Of course Mrs Grant." Kara smirks and instantly feels a warm feeling come up in her stomach. Kara looks at her boss trying to figure out whats going on. She has a theory but needs to test it a bit more.

"Do you need anything else Mrs Grant?" Kara asks and instantly feels that warm feeling intensify to an almost unbearable heat.

Cat fucking Grant gets turned on at Kara calling her Mrs Grant.

"No Keira i think that will be all." Cat glares at her and purposely mispronounces her name making Kara smirk.

Cat knows that she knows.

"There is one more thing, the janitor closet down the hall needs your special eye. They made the changes but i need you to approve them." Kara says raising an eyebrow and Cat looks at her for a long moment deciding wether or not to take the bait.

"Very well, lets go." She says after a long moment while standing to fallow Kara.

Kara walks through the office floor over to the new closet and opens the door. Cat looks around and slips inside with Kara following her a moment later. The younger blonde looks over her shoulder and slips inside.

"Did you really lure me into a closet to hook up?" The boss asks as Kara slides up to her and wraps her arms around the older woman's waist.

"You came willingly." Kara challenges kissing her girlfriends neck softly.

"At least lock the door." Cat hisses as she slides her fingers under Kara's shirt.

Kara kisses her lightly on the lips before turning to the door and locking it. When she turns back around she moves quickly and lifts Cat up. The older woman wraps her legs around the hero's waist and Kara pushes her against the wall. Cat grunts and Kara moves her mouth down her neck into her cleavage. Kara slowly moves her fingers under Cat's skirt rubbing circles on her lovers thigh.

"Kara fucking hurry up." Cat hisses throwing her head back against the wall.

"That was the hottest thing i have ever heard." Kara groans into her lovers neck before nipping at it.

"Shit!" Cat hisses while shutting her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry babe i've got you." Kara whispers lifting Cat up to rest on her shoulders while she pushes her skirt up. The next few minutes pass with deep panting and cursing. Kara grips her partners thighs tighter and bites her thigh.

"Please my love. Please." Cat begs and Kara smiles against her leg before pushing her over the edge.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She pants and Kara wraps her arms around Cat waist holding her close while she calms down.

"I love you so much." Kara whispers as she straightens Cat's clothes and smoothes down her hair fondly.

"I love you to." Cat nuzzles into Kara's hand before kissing the palm.

"Come on you have a Lane sister to take down." Kara says kissing her cheek before opening the door and motioning for Cat to exit.

"Of course Mrs Grant i will make sure they repaint the room." Kara says adjusting her glasses and following her boss. Kara feels the warmness in her belly and smiles to herself. The younger girl can feel Cat's thoughts and they are full of love and happiness. Kara can only smile to herself that her lover is so happy.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Hey babydoll you ready to go?" Kara asks coming into Cat's office. The older woman stands behind her desk and walks over to her girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" Cat asks kissing her girlfriend lightly.

"We are going to get Carter and get some dinner." The younger girl says grabbing her lovers purse off the couch. Kara feels her lovers excitement in her belly and kisses her cheek. The butterflies in her stomach start up again and she giggles.

"Come on beautiful, lets get out of here." Kara grabs Cat's hand and pulls her out of the office.

When Carter climbs into the car his energy is contagious. He sees Kara and busts out in a huge smile beginning to tell them about his day.

"So all that information you taught me last week about volcanoes paid off today. The teacher asked about volcanoes and i got to tell her all these facts!" He says excitedly to Kara who smiles at the little boy and ruffles his hair.

"Thats so great little man. I'm so proud of you." The younger woman says and he smiles happily.

Kara feels a spike of happiness in her and realizes its coming from Cat. She looks over and sees the older woman smiling at her. Kara feels Cat's happiness elevate and she herself cant remember ever feeling this happy.

"Where do you want to eat my little genius?" Kara asks the little boy and he smiles brightly.

"Can we get pizza? Please?" He asks donning his puppy dog eyes.

"Please Cat?" Kara joins in and the older woman rolls her eyes but Kara can feel that she isn't irritated but still happy.

"Fine but you guys will eat some vegetables as well." She older woman says in her mom voice, but there is a twinkle in her eyes.

"Score!" Carter fist pumps before high fiveing Kara.

They arrive at the restaurant, a pizza joint with a game room that Carter ran off to as soon as they were in the door. Cat and Kara order the pizza and than find a seat in a booth along a large brick wall.

(Damn i really love you.)

Cat's head snaps up from her phone and she looks at Kara. The younger girl is just staring at her with a goofy grin on her face.

"What?" Kara asks confused at Cat's shock.

"What did you say?" The older woman asks and Kara shakes her head.

"I didn't say anything. I was just looking at you." The younger girl defends herself confused.

"No you said you loved me." Cat says adamantly and Kara's eyes widen.

"I didn't say that i just thought it."

"Do you mean i can hear your thoughts?" Cat asks shocked and Kara gulps loudly.

"I dont know. Hold on let me try something." Kara says before putting up a wall in her head and thinking about Cat again.

"Did you hear that?" She asks and Cat shakes her head.

(Your so beautiful)

"There, you did it again." Cat says in awe and Kara smiles nervously.

"Sorry i'll work on blocking my mind." She whispers sheepishly and Cat shakes her head vigorously.

"You don't have to do that. I want all of you. Do you think i could do that?" Cat asks and Kara shrugs.

(You make me so happy Kara Danvers.)

Kara's face lights up in a beautiful MegaWatt smile that takes Cat's breath away. The younger girl takes her lovers hand on the table.

(You make me so happy to)

They sit there for the next several minutes practicing their new connection. Kara never knew this was all possible but she cant remember being happier.

(We need to tall Carter about you being SuperGirl at some point soon.) Cat says and Kara looks at her worried.

(I dont know Cat. What if he doesn't take it well?)

(Why wouldn't he take it well? You are his hero.)

(I just don't know Cat. What if he thinks we lied to him?) Kara asks really worried about the little boys reaction.

(Sweetheart he will be okay. He needs to find out sooner rather than later. At some point he will see you fly into my room in costume and it wont be good.) Cat tries to reason with her younger lover who is worried.

"Why are you guys just staring at each other? The foods here, lets eat." Carter appears out of nowhere and the woman look over to see the waiter with the food.

"Your mom is just really pretty little man." Kara brushes it off and slides over so the little boy can get it.

"You guys are so weird." He says smiling and grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Its a love thing dude." Kara says and Carter fake gags and shakes his head.

"I'm just happy that you guys are so happy." He says and Cat smiles lovingly at the beautiful boy she has raised.

(Okay Cat, we will tell him later.) Kara tells Cat and the other woman smiles at her triumphantly.

-LATER

The night passes with the little group finishing off the large pizza and than Carter beating Kara several times in a racing game before the head home.

The little boy falls asleep in the car on the way home. Once they get back to the Grant home Kara picks him up from the back seat not wanting to wake him. The younger woman carry's him upstairs to his room with Cat following close behind them. Kara sets him down in the bed and covers him up.

"Thank you Supergirl." He mumbles snuggling under the blankets. Kara and Cat stop cold in their tracks.

"What did you say Carter?" Cat asks and the little boy rolls over.

"Kara is supergirl." He mutters and Cat looks at Kara shocked.

"How long have you known that?" Cat asks because Kara is still in shock.

"Months. They look-… same. Both-… really kind. So'k-… wont tell anyone." He falls back into sleep and Cat kisses his head softly.

"Good night little man." Cat takes Kara's hand and pulls her a crossed the hallway to Cat's room.

Once in the room Kara moves over to the bed and sits on the edge while Cat moves around the room undressing and preparing for bed. Cat stops when she doesn't see Kara move for a little bit.

"Darling?" She whispers moving over to stand in front her love. Kara doesn't respond so Cat kneels in front of her and opens her mind trying to find out whats going on.

(He knew all along… I have to protect them better. If anyone can discover its me i need to do something different-… Cant let anyone hurt them. They mean the world to me. Talk to Alex, that's what i need to do Alex will help me figure something out.) Cat pulls back out of Kara's head for a moment getting dizzy with all of the action in her lovers head.

(Kara?") she tries to speak into her head. Finally the hero stops and looks over at Cat, her eyes slowly clear of the fog that had settled over them. Kara looks at Cat and sighs looking her girlfriend over to make sure she's okay.

"i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Kara asks resting her hands on Cat's face and staring at her.

"I'm fine sweetheart, are you okay? Whats going on in that beautiful mind?"

"I need you and Carter to be safe. I'm a threat to that." Kara whispers looking down at the woman on her knees.

"Darling you are the thing that keeps us the safest." Cat whispers turning her head to kiss Kara's palm.

"I would do anything to keep you guys safe." The hero whimpers sadly and Cat nods standing and straddling Kara on the bed.

"I know, i know. Shh love, your okay. We are all okay." The media mogul whispers cuddling into the hero's side.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Hey Kara can i talk to you?" Carter asks one day a few weeks later when Kara gets him from school. The girl looks over at the boy and smiles at him softly.

"Oh course buddy, whats up?" She asks him and he sighs before answering.

"I want to see my dad. I know that my mom doesn't like him and he wasn't nce to her, but i want to meet him." Carter says and Kara bites her lip not knowing how to respond to him.

"Have you talked to your mom about this?" She asks and he looks out the window.

"I dont know how to talk to her about it. She will be mad at me." He whispers and Kara reaches over and rubs his neck.

"She wont be mad honey. Talk to her about all of this. I understand why you want to meet your dad and your mom will to." She says and he smiles at her.

"Will you go with me to meet him?" He asks and Kara smiles softly at him and nods.

"Of course"

They spend the rest of the night laying around the apartment and playing video games while they wait on Cat to get home.

"Darlings, im home." Cat calls coming into the apartment. Kara and Carter jump up and run into the parlor.

"Hello sweethearts." The older blonde says opening her arms.

They spent the rest of the night eating and spending time together until Cat announces its time for Carter's bedtime. Kara hugs an kisses the little boys head before he runs off to his room.

Kara heads into Cat's room and sits on the bed content to wait for her lover. Half an hour passes and the door opens letting Cat come into the room like a hurricane.

"Whats wrong?" Kara asks feeling Cat's anger eating away at the pit of her stomach.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cat growls at her and Kara stands from the bed worried.

"I dont know whats going on sweetheart." Kara says trying to figure out whats happening with her girlfriend.

"Dont." Cat snaps at her as she paces the room in a frenzy.

"Please talk to me. I can feel your upset, but tell me why." Kara begs moving over to comfort her love, but a look from Cat stops her cold. Kara's heart suddenly feels ice cold in her chest and she gets even more worried.

"You fucking went behind my back and talked to Carter about his dad?" Cat all but screams at her and Kara looks completely shocked.

"Thats not how it happened. Please calm down and we can talk." Kara says but Cat glares at her and stalks closer.

"Excuse me? Do not tell me to calm down. My son now wants to meet his father because you told him it was okay, normal and you would go with him." Cat hisses at her and Kara opens and shuts her mouth a few times.

"Cat thats not how any of this happened. Carter came to me." The younger woman tries to explain and Cat crosses her arms shooting daggers at her.

"You didn't think to talk to me about this?"

"I think you are being over dramatic and didn't give me the chance to." Kara says and instantly knows its the wrong thing to say by the way the anger increases in her stomach. The anger pushes its way up her throat and she feels like she could throw up.

"He's not your fucking son! He's mine! These are my decisions! You don't get a say. None of this has anything to do with you. You don't even know anything about Carter's father." Cat screams at her and instantly feels Kara's heart break.

"You know why i don't know? Because you wont tell me! You keep it to yourself. All i want to do is help you, but your so damn stubborn" Kara retorts moving closer to her love.

"Get out." Cat growls and Kara stares at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of my house." Cat hisses and Kara feels the pain those words cause her lover but Cat is so damn stubborn.

"When your ready to talk, call me." Kara hangs her head and walks slowly to the door before turning around one last time.

"I love you Cat Grant. Always." The younger woman whispers and feels Cat's heart break. The pain radiates behind her ribs in her own broken chest.

Kara exits the room and walks down the long hallway. She stops at Carter's door and pushes it open slowly. The young boy is laying in bed with tear tracks on his face. Kara walks in and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay handsome?" She asks him and he shakes his head.

"Its my fault mom is mad at you." His bottom lip quivers and she shakes her head wiping away his tears. She pulls him to her chest and wraps her arms around him tightly. She feels an extra amount of pain in her chest that is new. Kara realizes that she is now feeling Carters pain as well.

"No its not. Its just a misunderstanding, your mom and i will be okay." She whispers running her fingers through his hair. She feels his hurt bubble up in the back of her throat and push its way to her mouth. She swallows the feelign back and pushes through.

"Its my fault." He repeats cuddling into her.

"Shh little man. Its not your fault, its okay. Lay down and go to sleep. Don't worry about your mom and i, we will be fine." She whispers laying him down and rubbing her hand over his back.

Kara continues to rub the little boys back as she starts singing to him softly in her native tongue. She feels his body begin to give into sleep as she sings to him. The younger woman can feel the heat of her mate near and knows Cat is standing in the doorway. She doesn't turn around or acknowledge the other woman.

"Shh little prince, your safe." She whispers bending over and kissing his head softly before pulling back. Kara stands adjusting his blankets tightly around him making him feel safe in sleep and turns around.

Kara moves past Cat and out of the room. She feels Cat follow her but doesn't turn around, finally she is at the door and leaves the house without so much as looking back. Her apartment feels cold and empty when she finally gets home.

"Alex i need you." Kara whispers into her personal com-mic to her sister.

"I'll be there in five." Her sister replies and a moment later there is a knock at the door. Kara slinks to the door and opens it. As soon as Alex is into the room she collapses on her in tears.

"What happened?" Alex asks guiding Kara to the couch.

Kara puts up her mental wall blocking Cat out before telling the whole story to Alex. The older sister sits still on the couch with her jaw locked and a scowl on her face.

Fucking Cat Grant.

"It just hurt so bad Alex. I can feel Cat and Carters pain and sadness on top of my own. I don't know how to block it out." Kara whispers suddenly feeling very tired.

"Come on kid." Alex guides her little sister to her bedroom and puts her in bed.

"Dont leave me Al." Kara whimpers and Alex slides into the bed along side of her.

"Dont worry sweetheart, i'm not going anywhere." Alex whispers wrapping the broken hero in her arms.

That night she cries herself to sleep in her sisters arms. A crossed town Cat Grant the great media mogul is trying to read her mates mind before giving up and crying herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Cat comes into her office and sees a steaming cup of coffee on her desk. The boss walks over to the desk and lifts the coffee. She looks around for her mate that she hasn't seen in a few days. Since the night she kicked Kara out in anger.

"Where are you?" She asks looking around because she knows that it had to be Kara that brought her the drink.

She takes the drink and walks out onto the balcony and looks over the skyline. After a few minutes she sees her caped hero sitting on the ledge of the building a crossed from CatCo.

Kara knows her lover sees her but doesn't move. She watches Cat bring the coffee to her lips and sip it. Even though she is upset with Cat, the woman's employees shouldn't have to suffer. She feels a tug against her mental wall and lowers it for a moment.

(Thank you my love) Cat whispers into Kara's mind and the hero's shoulders sag in momentarily relief at hearing her mates voice. Kara's ear piece sounds off and Kara answers it.

"Kara we need your help." Alex's voice pours through the earpiece into her ear.

(Stay safe Cat.) Kara says into her lovers mind.

Cat watches as Kara leaps off of the balcony into the sky. The older woman fallows the caped hero a crossed the blue skyline.

—

Kara shuffles her wait between the balls of her feet while she waits on the bell to ring. A few moments later the doors to the school open and the children come piling out.

"Kara?" She hear as she looks through them and a moment later she is holding an arm full of a little boy.

"Hey Carter." She whispers hugging him to her tightly and smelling his hair. The same distinct smell his mother has is all over him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks pulling away and standing in front of her.

"I just wanted to come check on you. See how you are. I've been watching over you, but i wanted to talk to you." She says reaching forward and resting her hand against his chest feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beat under her hand. Her relief is pliable, she can feel his strong heart under her palm and instant feels better.

The hero doesn't know that at the very moment she held the boy in her arms her metal walls went down and her mate can now feel everything. A crossed town Cat feels an instant sense of relief and peace wash over her mate. She looks around confused by whats going on.

"Have you talked to mom? Will she let you come back yet?" The young boy asks excitedly and Kara smiles sadly.

"Not yet little man, but soon. In the mean time i brought you something." Kara holds out her palm to the boy and revels a small Bluetooth ear piece.

"If you ever need me for any reason, just use this to call me." She says and Carter takes it carefully like it is the most precious thing in the world.

"There is only one person other than you who has one of those to reach me." She says and the little boy looks up at her expectantly.

"Mom?" His voice full of hope.

"No, your mom has her own way to reach me if she wants to. I was going to say Alex. Only you and Alex have one of those." She says and his face lights up in a bright smile.

"That's the coolest thing ever! Thank you Kara!" He exclaims tackling her in a hug once again.

"I care about you so much. I want you to reach me whenever you need me." She tells him kissing his cheek.

Cat feels her mates love and happiness building in her chest. She paces her office trying to figure out whats going on. Why is Kara so happy all of the sudden?

"Can you take me to mom so i don't have to ride the bus?" He asks and Kara smiles ruffling his hair.

"Of course. Come on handsome." They walk behind a building and out of sight. Kara changes before wrapping her arms around him and flying him to CatCo.

"Go on kid, don't worry i'm always watching out for you." She whispers in his ear as she holds him close.

"Bye Kara." He whispers as she slides the Bluetooth piece into his pocket on his coat.

"Call me if you need me." She calls after him as he walks into CatCo.

A few moments later the elevator dings and Carter walks into his mothers office. The older woman is pacing but looks up surprised when she see him.

"Hi baby, how did you get here so soon? The bus is usually another twenty minutes." She says looking at her watch.

"Kara got me and dropped me off." He says and Cat's face gives away her shock. She looks around her son looking for her mate.

"Kara? Is she still here?" She asks, she has spent the better part of a week trying to use there mind connection to talk to her mate with no luck.

"No she just dropped me off and left." He says and Cat sighs nodding.

"Okay well why don't you sit at her desk and play your games." The mother offers the son as she goes back to her desk and sits. Kara floats outside of the office building watching over her loves. She sees Cat sit at her desk and watch her son through the mirror. Kara floats over to a building a crossed from CatCo and sits on a ledge watching the building with her lover inside.

—

Cat walks out of the bar she is doing business in to check her phone for news of SuperGirl. She walks into the alley and paces as she watches the headlines. She walks into a large body and looks up to yell at someone.

"Excuse you?" The older woman snaps and than sees a large man.

"So rude." The man says crossing his arms and Cat begins to get nervous.

"Move out of my way." Cat glares at him but he just smirks un-moving. The media mogul takes a step back and the man fallows.

Cat's palms start sweating and she looks around for an exit as the man stalks closer. A moment later the woman tries to run but the man suddenly pins her to the wall.

"What the fuck?" She snaps and his eyes flash with light and Cat gets more nervous now knowing that he is an alien.

"What do you want from me?" Cat whispers because he is pinning her to the wall with his hand around her neck.

"You are the mate of the woman you call SuperGirl." He smiles a slimy smile and Cat's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" She hisses and he rolls his eyes.

"SuperGirl has recently gotten more powerful in the last couple weeks. Her energy is felt all over the city. The only way that is possible is if she had mated and bonded. I than started watching her and noticed that she spends most of her time watching out for you." He says and Cat sucks in a breath hearing that Kara has been watching over her.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Kill you of course." he responds and Cat freezes in fear.

Suddenly the alley is filled with a loud sound and the man is thrown off of Cat. The woman starts to fall to the ground but is caught. She looks up to see Kara holding her. The hero looks her over as she sets her on the ground.

Kara turns on her heel and chargers at the man. He doesn't even see it coming and Kara slams him into the wall.  
"Did you just threaten to kill her?" Kara growls pinning the man to the wall.

"Are you upset that i threaten your little human mate? Oh how proud would your parents be to know their precious little Kara from the house of Zor-El mated with a weak human." he says and Kara's eyes flash with anger.

"Thats it, we are done here." Kara snaps baring her teeth.

"You think you can stop me from killing her or her precious son… Carter." He threatens and Kara lifts him off the ground and flys him out of the alley.

A few moments later she comes back into the alley and touches down in front of Cat. They look at each other without speaking and Kara can see that Cat is shaking. The hero wraps her arms around her mate and her heat beats loudly against her chest. Kara slowly lifts her off the ground and carries her home. When they touch down on Cat's balcony Cat is asleep in her mates strong arms. The hero lays Cat on her bed and tucks her in carefully and kisses her head before exiting the room.

The young woman walks through the hallway looking into the bedrooms to make sure everything is okay. She pushes the door to Carters room open and slips inside. The hero sits down on the edge of Carter's bed and looks at the sleeping child.

"Sleep well little prince. I'm watching out for you." Kara whispers kissing his head and standing.

The hero finishes walking through the rest of the house checking it. When she is satisfied that the house is secure she leaps into the night sky and fly's away.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Cat looks up from her desk when you mother comes into the room like a storm cloud. The older woman stands in front of the desk with her hands on her hips.

“So where is she?” Cat’s mother asks looking around the room.

“Who mother?” The media mogul asks standing to be eye level with the other woman.

“Your pet assistant that you're sleeping with.” The mother says looking around the office in destain.

“I see that she’s not here. Did she finally realize your out of her league?” The woman snarks and Cat locks her jaw.

“Kara is none of your damn business and neither is our relationship, which by the way, how did you find out about it?” Cat asks tapping her foot impatiently.

“I was talking to Carter last night and he was so excited to tell me all about how you are Kara have been dating. But i don't see her now, which means that she has left you.” The mother says and Cat walks over to the bar to pour a drink.

“Kara hasn't left us, she is just out running errands.” The women turn and see Carter in the doorway.

“Carter you don't need to lie. I can see that Kara is no longer at her desk. So what happened, did she grow up and realize that she didn't actually stand a chance with you outside of sex?”

“Watch it mother.” Cat grows and Carter glares at the older woman.

“Oh well this is interesting, did she realize maybe that you are cold, hard and a tirant that cares more for her job than love?”

Kara thrashes in her sleep a crossed town as she sees Cat’s mother torment her. The hero snaps out of sleep and realizes that she is seeing what Cat’s seeing. The young blonde runs through the apartment and fly’s out. A few moments later she touches down at CatCo.

“Don't talk about Kara like that.” Carter yells at his grandmother an the woman turns on him. Before she can say a word though Kara steps in-between the two.

“Watch it.” The kryptonian growls at her lovers mother.

“Where the hell did you just come from?”

“Not important, all you need to know is that where ever Cat and Carter are i’m close by.” Kara hisses at the woman and she looks taken aback.

“Where do you get off? You are a nobody, you don't even deserve to breath the same air as my daughter and grandson.” The woman says and Kara locks her jaw and steps closer to the woman.

“Believe me i know that, but your daughter doesn't think that and as long as she wants me I will be here to watch out for them.” Kara says and the older woman takes a step back.

“I think its time you leave.” Kara says in a tone that books no refusal. Cat’s mother looks over at her daughter for backup.

When Cat doesn't say anything but raise an eyebrow her mother leaves in a huff. Once the witch is gone Carter wraps his arms around Kara’s waist.

“Thank you so much for coming. How did you know to come?” He asks looking up at his hero. Kara guides carter over to the couch and motions for him to sit.

“I came because i could tell that your mother was upset and needed me.” Kara says holding the boy close.

“Thank you for coming Kara.” Carter whispers into her shoulder and Kara looks over him to his mother who is leaning against her desk watching the pair with relieved eyes.

“I will always come when you call sweetheart.” Kara kisses his head and he lays against her closing his eyes. Kara feels cat tapping at the door of her mind and looks at the older woman. Sighing Kara lets her wall down and waits.

“thank you for coming.” Cat whispers and Kara nods.

“Okay carter i have to go. Call me if you need me.” Kara whispers into the boys hair standing. He tries to stand to follow her but she holds up her hand to stop him.

“Carter, no. Stay honey. I have to go, but if you need me you know how to find me.” Kara says and she can feel the boys heart breaking.

“It's okay, I'm always around.” She says trying to push down the sob in her throat. She feels Cat’s anguish and looks over at her lover.

Kara leaves the office and can feel Cat following her. She gets to the staircase to go up to the roof. Once the door is closed Cat reaches out to touch Kara’s arm.

“sweetheart can we please talk?”

“Cat, there is nothing to say. I’m not ready to talk.” Kara says walking away from her love.

Later that night Cat pushes the door to her house open and comes inside. She smells something delicious and Carter runs past her to the kitchen. The boy has been mad at her all afternoon. He knows that she did something to push Kara away.

“Carter stop running.” Cat calls and comes into the kitchen a moment later to find a full dinner laid out on the counter.

“How did all this food get here?” Carter asks picking up some bread.

“It was her.”

“See mom she still takes care of you.” He says running off to his room.

(Thank you love.) Cat whispers into her lovers mind.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

And yet again SuperGirl saves the city.

The City’s hero take a punch to the face today.

Cat flips the channels on the tvs in her office watching the news. She bites her lip as she examines the footage carefully. She sees Kara take another punch tothe stomach and fly backward.

“Come on sweetheart.” Cat whispers watching her lover struggle. She has been pretending not to notice that Kara has been struggling in fights lately.

A crossed town Kara lays in a field trying to catch her breath from the last grueling fight. She has been almost losing fights left and right lately. She is so weak from not interacting with her mate and she doesn't know how much long it can last.

“Kara!” Alex comes running a crossed the field to her little sister. A moment later the helicopter touches down.

“Al… hey.” Kara whispers lethargically and Hank runs over. He scoops up the young hero and carries her over to the chopper.

They take the drained hero back to the DEO and put her in the sun bed. Kara sleeps away the afternoon but doesn't feel much better. Finally Kara wakes up and stumbles out of the room heading to Carters school.

“Where the hell are you going?” Alex stops her at the DEO door.

“I need to get Carter from school.” Kara whispers leaning against the wall tiredly.

“Will you see Cat?” The worried older sister asks.

“No, i’m just picking him up and walking him to CatCo.” The hero says pushing off the wall to leave.

“Kara you need to see her. You cant keep going on like this. You need to strengthen up and you know the only way is being near Cat. You need your mates strength to recharge.” Alex trys to reason with her younger sister.

“I want nothing more than to be near her, but she really hurt me.” Kara whispers moving to leave the building again.

“Well here, at least smell this.” Alex says pulling out a blouse and handing it to Kara.

“What the hell is that?” Kara asks taking it and she can smell it before she brings it to her face.

“Its Cat’s, you need a boost and you can get it from this.” Alex says as Kara brings the coat to her face and takes a deep breath.

“Thank you so much.” Kara says and kicks off the wall with renewed strength.

“You need to go get some time with your mate.” Alex calls after her sister.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara waves them off.

A few minutes later Kara waits out front of the school for Carter. The doors open and the young boy runs straight for her.

“Kara!” He yells and wraps her in a hug.

“I was so worried about you. i saw you on the news and i was worried something was going to happen to you.” He whispers into her neck.

“No, no. Honey I'm okay.” Kara soothes him and they walk away from the school.

Cat looks down from her office windows and sees Kara walk up to the building with her son. She rests her hand on the glass as she watches her son hug her lover tightly. She misses Kara so much, but her lover is ignoring her.

Her lover kisses her sons head before walking away. A few moments later Carter comes into her office. He ignores her and goes straight to Kara’s old desk.

“Carter?” Cat calls but her ignores her.

———

Later that night when Cat comes into her apartment carter is still not speaking to her. She feeds him dinner than puts him to bed. With a heavy heart she makes her way to her bedroom. When she pushes open the door she sucks in a breath.

Kara is laying half in the room through the doorway grasping Cat’s only sweatshirt in her hands. Cat instantly feels guilty seeing her lover so broken. The older woman drops her person and all but runs over to the broken hero. She drops to her knees and smoothes out Kara’s hair.

“Pretty girl… there’s my girl.” The exhausted hero looks up at her lover and babbles incoherently to her.

“What are you doing?” Cat asks and Kara pulls the shirt tighter.

“just need a sec-… to recharge than… i’ll go.” the younger blond says burrowing her face in the shirt.

“No, come on love.” Cat whispers trying to help her lover up. With a lot of struggle she finally gets Kara into a standing position and guides her to her bed.

“where we going cat cat? We going-… to bed? sleepy, sleepy hero.”

Cat sits Kara on the edge of the bed and starts undressing her carefully. Kara makes a movement to resist but Cat shakes her head and finishes undressing her of her hero suit. Cat pulls a teeshirt onto Kara than pushes her firmly back onto the bed.

“Cat?” Kara whispers worriedly when Cat moves away from the bed.

“Sh love, ill be right there.” Cat says changing quickly before crawling into the bed with the hero. Cat wraps her arms and legs Kara under the covers pulling her close. Kara lays stiffly but soon relaxes into her mate.

“I’ll go in just a moment. i don't want to out stay my welcome.” Kara whispers brokenly but Cat just holds tighter.

“Your not going anywhere baby. I’m sorry about what i said to you. Just rest right now though and we can talk later.” Cat whispers into her lovers hair.

“mmk cat, cat. my cat.” Kara burrows into Cat and kisses her neck. Over the next couple of moments Kara kisses Cat’s neck and scoots closer to the older woman. Kara breathes in her sweetheart and begins to feel stronger.

Kara smoothes her hands all over Cats body gently. Kara takes Cat’s chin and turns her face to hers. Cat has little tears in her eyes that she did not expect. Kara kisses Cat’s chin and wipes her tears away.

“I’ve just missed you so much.” Cat whispers and Kara shifts up some and kisses her lightly on the lips.

“I have missed you to.” Kara kisses her a little deeper and Cat shuffles into her.

Kara rubs her thumb over the skin on her hips as she moves on top of her love. Cat moans into her mouth and rests her hands on Kara’s back letting her lover take control. she talked to Alex earlier and the older sister explained how Kara recharges her strength so Cat is letting her take what she needs.

“Can i keep going?” Kara asks pulling back a little to look into her lovers eyes.

“Of course, take what you need my love.” Kara kisses Cat lightly on the forehead.

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” Kara whispers and begins kissing her girlfriend again.

After Kara drinks in her love she falls back into the bed panting. Cat curls into her younger girlfriend and pants heavily. Kara kisses her lovers forehead and breaths her in as she feels her strength come back fully.

“Can we talk darling?” Cat asks staring at the roof.

“Of course.”

“I’m so sorry for all of those terrible things i said to you. I want you to know that i love and trust you more than i have ever loved anyone. Carter father is a very hard and scary thing for me. I loved his father so much and i was young, our love with fast and ended badly. He… he cheated on me and left me 7 months pregnant. After Carter was born he tried to sue me for full custody and take him from me. When Carter said that he wanted to see his father and that you encouraged it, it scared me so bad.” Cat whispers and Kara laces their fingers.

“I would never tell him to go against anything you say, but you didn't talk to me and i didn't know anything about that situation.” Kara whispers

“I know love, I'm sorry i didn't talk to you about it.” Cat whispers and Kara sighs knowing that was hard for Cat to say.

“I just need you to talk to me from now on. I cant go through that again.”

“I will do what ever it takes. please just don't ever leave me again.” Cat whimpers and Kara kisses her cheek.

“I love you.” Kara whispers pulling her sweetheart closer.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

The next morning when Carter wakes up and comes into the kitchen he finds Kara making breakfast in some sleeping shorts and a tee shirt.

"Kara!"

She spins around and catches the boy in her arms. He snuggles into her and she plants a kiss on his head.

"Your back?" he asks looking up at her.

"Yes, she is sweetheart. She's back where she belongs." Cat says coming into the room with a smile on her face.

"So mom said sorry for yelling at you?" he asks his hero and she looks over at the other woman.

"Carter come sit down and let me talk to you." Cat says sitting down at the boy and motioning for him to follow. He sits down and she bites her lip before speaking to him.

"Sweetheart I was wrong to treat Kara that way. Very wrong, i will never speak to her like that again. I love her and that was so bad. Im also sorry that you heard it and that you have been hurting since she has been gone." Cat says and he looks over at Kara before looking back at his mother.

"Okay, as long as you two are good now." he says and Cat nods

"I have to get ready for school. Kara will you take me?"

"Of course. Go get dressed." She says and he runs out of the room. Cat walks over to Kara and wraps her arms around the hero's waist.

"I'm so happy you're here. I meant what I said to him. I am so sorry, i made a mistake and i will try my hardest to make it up to you." Cat whispers into Kara's neck

"I know my love."

Kara finishes the breakfast and serves it before wrangling the little boy and taking him to school while the media mogul gets dressed. They agree to meet at the office later that morning.

When Kara comes into the office later everyone mobs her with questions of where she has been. Finally she breaks through the crowd and gets to her desk where she finds a large vase of red roses. She looks up through the glass walls to see her mate watching her.

(I love you) Cat whispers into the hero's mind.

(I love you to)

Kara hugs Win and James before finally making it into her bosses office and closing the door. Cat looks up but doesn't say anything to her. Kara walks up to the desk and stands in front of it silently.

"What are the flowers for?" Kara asks confused and Cat crosses her legs and folds her hands on the desk.

"I know you said you forgive me but I still have to make it all up to you. I was terrible to you and all of it was my fault. Even though I was horrible to you, you still took care of me through the whole thing." Cat says looking at Kara softly and the hero can feel her worry and remorse pouring off of her.

"Sweetheart I understand that you feel bad, but it doesn't matter what you do I will always take care of you and Carter. You to mean the world to me and are my entire life."

Cat gets up and walks around the desk to her lover. Kara watches her a little confused by her actions. The media mogul leans forward and wraps her arms around the younger woman waist tightly.

They stand that way for several minutes and Kara feels wet drops on her neck. She grasps the other woman a little tighter.

(Whats the matter?)

(I don't deserve you. You are way to good for me.) Cat whimpers into Kara's mind.

Kara feels energy from outside of the office and looks over her shoulder. Most of the office is watching them intently. Kara pulls back and takes Cat guiding her out onto the balcony.

"Why did we come out here?"

"I didn't think that you wanted an audience." Kara explains resting her arms around Cat's neck loosely.

"I don't mind, i will do whatever it takes to fix things. I'm done hiding you and the way i feel about you." Cat says looks up at the other woman.

"i understand how you feel but I don't think right now is the best time of a scandal and if it comes out that Cat Grant is sleeping with her very attractive assistant thats what would happen." Kara winks at the older woman smirking

"Okay, i understand love. Thank you for watching out for me." Cat leans up and kisses Kara's cheek lightly.

"Wanna take a little fly with me?" the hero asks slipping off her blazer revealing her suit.

"Of course my love." Cat whispers unbuttoning the hero's pants and sliding them down slowly and sexily.

"Ugh don't do this now Cat." Kara whines and Cat giggles winking at her. The older woman stands and kisses her lips lightly before turning around and pressing her back to the younger woman.

Kara wraps her arms around her lover tightly and jumps off of the balcony and zooms into the sky. They float through the beautiful sky and Cat feels Kara place little kisses on her ear and neck.

Cat looks down and watches the scenery change quickly until they get into a mountainous portion of the world and Kara drops them carefully onto the ground below them.

The hero sits down on the grass and pulls Cat down with her. A few minutes of silence pass as the older woman leans on the hero.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Cat whispers to her and Kara turns her head kissing her head.

"You're my home. Where ever you, carter and Alex are is where my home is." The hero says laying back as Cat cuddles into her side.

"Kara?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you move in with Carter and I?" The media mogul asks and Kara looks down to see her biting her bottom lip harshly.

"Are you sure? Are we ready?" The hero asks and Cat sits up and straddling her.

"I need you home… with me and Carter." She says and Kara smiles softly at her.

"Well, I think we need to ask Carter what he thinks. If he is okay with everything than i would love nothing more than to move in with the two of you." Kara says smiling up at her. Cat laughs and leans down to kiss her thoroughly.

They spend a couple more hours laying on the hill. Finally they make there way back to Cat's house and walk inside. Cat relieves the babysitter and they sit Carter down on the couch.

"Whats up you guys?"

"Well, sweetheart, i asked Kara to move in here. But she wants to make sure its okay with you first. So do you have a problem with her moving in here?" Cat asks him while Kara fidgets nervously.

"Do you want to move in with mom and i? Really?" he asks her and Kara bites her lip before nodding slowly. Carter jumps up and flings himself at the hero and she is knocked to the ground.

"I would love for you to live here!" he yells wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I would love to live here to." She whispers into his hair.

"When are you moving in?" he asks as they stand up and retake there seats on the couch.

"I don't know yet honey, i just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first." Kara says as Cat watches the sight with a smile.

"I would love for you to move in!" the boy exclaims wrapping Kara in a hug.

"Okay, well let your mom and i talk about it." She kisses his head and they leave the room come into Cat's room and kara lays down on the bed while Cat enters the bathroom to change.

"So what do you think sweetheart?" Cat says from the bathroom and Kara rolls over onto her stomach.

"Of course I want to live with you and Carter, but I have a very dangerous job and i don't want to put you two in danger." The hero says looking at her nails.

"It will be okay my love, you protect us and nothing is going to happen." Cats voice pours from the bathroom.

"Cat you were attacked by an alien earlier this week. You could have died." Kara says worriedly and Cat pokes her head out of the bathroom.

"Love, everything turned out okay. You came and saved me. its all okay." Cat says coming out to the bed and sitting down near Kara. The hero rolls over and wraps her arms around Cat's waist.

"I cant lose you. i need you to ground me." Kara whimpers into Cat's stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere love. Its you and me, always." Cat runs her fingers through the hero's hair.

"Okay." Kara mutters into the older women's shirt.

"What?"

"Lets do it." Kara pulls away and looks up at the media mogul.

"Really? Really really?" Cat asks with wide eyes. Kara nods smiling up at her and Cat jumps on her kissing all over her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Several weeks pass quietly until one morning when Cat wakes up and finds Kara missing from her bed. The older woman groans and rolls out of bed to get ready for her day. After she gets dressed and takes Carter to school she still hasn't heard from Kara.

The media mogul comes into her office in a fury. Her worry over her lover has put her in a fowl mood. As soon as she slams the door to her personal office the phone rings. She sees her lovers name and picks it up instantly.

"Kara where the hell are you?" Cat asks around a lump in her throat walking on to the balcony. Cat sees a flash of red go a crossed the skyline and almost screams.

"Hey baby doll." Kara's exhausted voice fills her ear.

"Kara…" Cat warns and Kara chuckles.

"It's all going to be okay sweetheart. This alien has a self destruct, i have to get him outside of the city limits."

"Kara Danvers you put him down right now!"

"Cant, have to get him far away."

"I'm serious! Drop him and get back here now!"

"I love you Cat, love you and Carter so much." Kara whispers and Cat almost screams into the phone again.

"Love yo-…" the line cuts off and Cat screams throwing it through her glass doors. A moment later she hears an explosion in the distance and turns around to see the red caped hero fall to the ground.

"Damn you Kara Danvers!" Cat screams slamming her hands against the balcony wall.

Cat grabs her phone from the broken glass and taps viciously at the cracked screen. She pulls up Alex's number and dials it.

"Alex! Kara just exploded and fell from the sky!"

"she just fell off our radar. Don't worry Cat i'll find her." Alex replies and Cat closes her eyes and throws her head back.

"please. i need her." cat whispers and the line goes dead.

Cat spends the rest of the afternoon watching tv broadcasts and hoping to see any sign of where her partner has gone. Later that night she gets carter from school shielding the fact that Kara is missing from him. She makes dinner and calls her son from his room to the kitchen.

"Mom when is Kara coming home?" he asks and she bites her lip trying to come up with what to say.  
she is saved by a knock on the door and Carter mad dashes to it expecting to see Kara, but instead he is met with the sight of her sister. Carter looks around Alex for his hero.

"Where is Kara?" he asks and Alex takes his hand guiding him back inside. Cat doesn't speak when she sees Alex just bites her lip and turns around.

"Whats wrong?" Carter asks chasing after his mother and taking her hand.

"Something has happened to Kara." He says and stands in front of his mother.

"Shes not coming home is she?" he all but wails and spins slamming his hands against the wall. Alex springs forward and grabs him before he can hurt himself.

"Carter calm down. Yes, something has happened to Kara but we will find her. I will find her." Alex whispers wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"What happened?" he asks sniffling

"There was an alien. It was going to blow up and kill a bunch of people downtown. Kara took it out of the city where it couldn't hurt anyone." Alex explains and Carters eyes widen.

"No! No! No! I want Kara!" the boys yells against Alex and she just holds him tighter.

"I know, shhh sweet boy. I'll find her." Alex whispers

—-

*Kara*

I hear a beeping sound and slowly open my eyes to look around. I am in a hospital room surrounded by machines.

Cat? Where is Cat?

"Shh love I'm right here and so is Lexi." Cat whispers coming into view holding a little bundle in her arms.

"You did such a good job sweetheart. She is beautiful." Cat says showing Kara the baby in her arms.

Baby? When did i have a baby?

"Whose baby is that?" Kara croaks out using her bruised voice.

"Sweetheart are you okay? Its our little girl. You just came out of labor." Cat looks at her concerned and Kara looks at the baby in her arms.

"I had a baby? We have a baby?" she asks and Cat nods grinning brightly.

"do you want to hold your daughter?" she asks and Kara nods slowly while licking her dry lips. Cat places the little human in her arms and Kara instantly falls in love.

"Isnt she beautiful Kara?" Carter asks walking into the room smiling brightly. He comes over to the bed and looks down at his little sister.

"that she is Carter." Kara whispers kissing her baby's head.

—

*Cat*

Alex carries Carter to his room, he exhausted himself crying and ranting about Kara. When Alex comes back she find Cat standing on her balcony looking out at the sky.

"Cat you need to get some sleep." Alex whispers but Cat shakes her head.

"Cant sleep without her. I miss her, i miss feeling her." Cat whispers placing her hand on her chest.

"wait a minute, you guys are bonded." Alex says and Cat looks at her like she is stupid.

"Yes. so?"

"Maybe i can use you to find her. Come on." Alex says pulling out her phone and barking orders into it. cat fallows the older danvers confused but obediently.

—

*Kara*

The young hero looks around the room at her little family. Alex is curled up in the arm chair while Cat lays next to her in the bed holding the baby. Carter plays his video games on the tv while periodically looking over at Kara and the baby.

I cant remember being this happy.

(Take a nap love. Your thinking is keeping me awake.)

Kara smiles at her lover before taking her baby carefully from Cat. The older woman lets the child go and cuddles into Kara.

"Kara come on its time to wake up. Kara lets go, come on." She hears a voice and looks around for the source.

"No, I'm happy here." she replies fighting the voice.

"Kara come back, please love. Come on." She hears the voice again as Carter and Alex leave the hospital room. Cat stands up and looks down at her.

"Give me the baby sweetheart."

"No! she's mine!" Kara cries but Cat reaches down and takes the baby anyway.

"Its time for you to wake up love." cat whispers kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

"No! Bring back Lexi!" she screams kicking the bed angrily. A few moments later a doctor wearing a mask comes in carrying a shot. She fights him franticly but he sticks her with it anyway. Slowly she sinks into darkness.

"Kara wake up sweetheart. Come on. Its time." she hears a voice repeat.

—

*Cat*

Alex speaks to her little sister who is laying in the sun bed at the DEO. Cat just watches from the corner not knowing what to say or do. Just the relief of having Kara back in the same room as her is overwhelming.

The two women left the house and went to the last spot Kara was on the radar. Alex than guided Cat around as they tried to use the bond to find the missing hero. Finally they find her in a crater size hole she made when falling from the sky.

"Kara come on. Its time to wake up." Alex repeats brushing her sisters hair from her head.

"no bring back Lexi." Kara mumbles and Alex looks at Cat confused.

"Kara wake up." Alex says and a few moments later the hero opens her eyes.

"There you are beautiful." Alex whispers kissing her sisters head.

"Al? What happened?" Kara asks looking around blearily.

"You got in a bad fight. You had us really worried." the agent says and Cat walks over to the bed.

"Cat" Kara breaths out in a sigh of relief.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Cat takes her hand and kisses it.

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have a baby? I wanna name her Lexi." Kara mumbles falling back into sleep. Cat looks at her shocked but just squeezes her hand.

"When your better we will talk about it." Cat whispers against her hero's head.

"m'k Kit-Cat." Kara mumbles drifting back to sleep. Cat lets out a relieved breath and looks over at Alex.

"we got her back."

"always." Alex replies and Cat looks down to watch her hero sleep.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Its been a few days since they got Kara back and Cat got her back home. The young hero blew out her powers in the fight and has since been resting and relaxing around the house under Cat’s watchful eye.

“Kara! Mom says its time for dinner!” Carter says running through the house.

“Okay little man, stop running. Your mother hates it.” Kara says coming into the hallway and grabbing the boy by the shoulders. The two walk into the kitchen and take seats at the counter.

“Whats for dinner sweetheart?” Kara asks her girlfriend.

“Carters favorite.” the media mogul replies and carter fist pumps.

“Pizza!” he yells and Kara laughs

“Thank you babe.”

The night passes easily with dinner and than games. Carter shows off his new skills to Kara who is very impressed while Cat watches the two from the couch with a small smile. Carter is finally put to bed and the two women wash the dishes.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks her lover as she washes a dish before passing it off to Cat to dry.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Cat asks chuckling and Kara bites her lip.

“I just wanted to make sure your okay. A lot happened the other day and we haven't talked about it. I just don't want anything to come between us in the long run.” The hero says passing off another dish.

“I’m fine love. We haven't talked because i hate to relive the feelings i had when you were missing. But we can talk about it.” Cat whispers drying the dish and stacking it with the others.

“I was just hoping i didn't freak you out when i asked for a baby.” Kara whispers looking down at her hands. Cat swallows and stops drying to look over at her partner.

“I didn't know you even remembered it.” The older blonde says

“I remember. Ive remembered the whole time i just didn't want to freak you out. I had a dream while i was in the kryptonite sleep. We were a family and had a little girl. It might be really soon but i want that with you. I want all of it with you.” Kara says finally turning to Cat. The older woman has little tears in her eyes.

“I want all of those things with you to.” Cat says and Kara steps closer to her wrapping her in a hug.

“i love you.” Kara whispers in her ear.

“Thank you for coming back.” Cat whispers back and Kara knows in that moment there is no where else she wants to be. She is going to get a ring as soon as she can. Cat Grant is going to be hers.

—————

Kara waits in the hallway of the school for the little boy she has come to love so much. A few moments later the bell rings and the classes pour out students.

“Kara!” Carter calls running over and hugging her.

“Hey!” Kara hugs him back.

“Why are you here? Its only lunch period.” He asks and the hero smiles walking towards the door of the school with her arm around him.

“I’m taking you out for lunch today.” She says walking him to her car.

“Why? Is everything okay? Did you and mom break up again?” he asks exasperated and she laughs climbing in the car.

“No, we didn't. Everything is fine.” She says once he is in the car.

“Don't worry kiddo. just enjoy the day,” she says before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to a little diner around the corner. They enter the restaurant and order their drinks before Kara speaks to the boy.

“So I have an important question to ask you and i want you to be completely honest in your answer, okay?” she says and he looks at her worried.

“Okay?”

“I want to ask your mom to marry me? are you okay with that?” she asks him and he stares at her with a blank look on his face. The look goes on for several moments until Kara is very concerned.

“That is so awesome! I would love for you to marry my mom!” He exclaims leaping a crossed the table to hug her.

Thank god. She breathes out in relief.

“Okay well it needs to stay a secret for now. I want to surprise her.” She says and he nods smiling brightly.

“But aren't you guys sorta married already? You have a bond. You are each others soul mates.” he says and Kara looks at him shocked.

“How do you know about that?” she asks and he looks around sheepishly.

“I was listening the other day when you were on the phone to SuperMan,” he whispers looking at his hands and Kara chuckles.

“Sorry.” he mumbles

“it's okay honey. Just keep that stuff to yourself,” she says and he nods.

“So when are you going to get her a ring?”

“I'm going to ask Alex to go look with me later today.” She says and he bounces excitedly in his seat.

“This is the coolest thing ever!”

“I think so too,” she says thinking that she has never been so happy before in her life.

Later that afternoon she takes Carter back to school and flys over to the DEO to see her sister. The hero marches through the building on a mission. Several people try to stop her to talk but she has a one track mind for her big sister.

“Kara! Hey.” Alex calls when SuperGirl enters her office.

“Hey i need your help.” Kara says rubbing her sweaty palms.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks and her little sister nods.

“I need you to go ring shopping with me.” The younger danvers says excitedly. Alex leans back in her chair crossing her arms and wearing an amused smirk.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Alex rolls her eyes as they enter the sixth ring shop of the day. Kara has been searching all morning for the perfect ring.

“Kara if we don't find it here i need some lunch.” Alex groans following her sister into the room.

“It has to be perfect Al.” Kara says walking over to the counter.

The young hero begins looking through the glass at the rings. She browses for several minutes until a sales man comes over.

“Can i help you today?” He asks running his fingers through his already slicked back hair.

Kara explains what she is looking for and he shows her several rings. None of them are the right one for her princess. Finally they leave the shop and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Okay i need food before we keep looking.” Alex exclaims pulling her sister to the food court.

“Thats fine. I think i want to go talk to my mother’s hologram.” Kara says standing in line for some Chinese.

“We will go after this.”

They get to the car and Alex peels out of the parking lot and heads to the DEO. The car ride is spent with Kara hashing out proposal ideas. the sisters walk through the building to the room that houses the superhero’s hologram mother.

“Hello mother.” Kara says and the hologram comes to life.

“How can I help you Kara?” The hologram asks emotionlessly.

“I’m going to propose to my girlfriend and i need to find the perfect ring. What ring did father give you?” Kara asks

“I sent my ring with you when you left. Its in the driver side door of the ship.” The hologram says and Kara thanks her before leaving.

“Are you going to give Cat her ring?” Alex asks as they walk down the hallway of the DEO.

“I dont know. I want to give her something that means something special to me.” Kara says and Alex smiles softly at her sister.

“Do you know where the ship is?”

“Yeah come on.” Kara wraps her arms around Alex and flys them to the cave that holds her ship. Kara unlocks the door and they slip inside. Kara guides Alex over to the ship and the hero opens the door. Kara looks around the small ship for her mothers ring.

“Found it!” Kara calls and stands up. Alex is walking around the room looking at the other out of the world stuff.

“Oh yeah, thats really beautiful.” Alex says taking the ring and looking at it closely.

“Its perfect.” The hero whispers and Alex laughs.

“Come on kid. Lets get you home to set up.” Alex says and Kara picks her up to fly them out of the cave. Kara lands them on the grass in the backyard. Kara moves a table onto the backyard and they lay a table cloth over it.

“Did you order the food already?” Alex asks straightening a chair at the table.

“Kara! your home!” Carter yells running out of the house. Kara smiles hugging the boy.

“Wheres your mom?” Kara asks the little boy who is taking in the back yard.

“She is still working. Can i help you get ready?” He says and Kara nods.

“Yeah, go help Alex finish lighting the candles.” Kara says and the little boy runs off to help his “aunt”. A moment later Kara’s phone rings and she answers it smiling.

“Hello baby.”

“Hi sweetheart. Are you at home?” The media mogul asks and Kara smiles.

“Yea, i’m about to take him to the babysitters.”

“Perfect, Ill be home for dinner in about an hour.” She says and Kara tells her she loves her before ending the call.

“Okay little man, let me take you to Sandy’s.” Kara calls to Carter

“Let me go get my gameboy.” he yells running off to the house.

“I’ll finish lighting these and get the food when it comes.” Alex says as Kara walks into the house.

“Thank you, ill be back in a few.”

Kara drops Carter off and heads back to the house. When she gets back she comes through the house to the backyard and looks around in awe. The whole back yard is lit up with candles and tea lights. There is a table with a while cloth and two chairs out next to the pool.

“Hey kid, does it look good?” Alex asks walking over.

“It looks amazing. Do you think she will like it?” Kara asks nervously and Alex chuckles at her little sister.

“She will love it. She loves you, she's going to say yes.” The agent reassures her sister before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

Kara walks around the yard a few times making sure everything is perfect. Finally she feels her mate come into the house and walks to the house. A few moments later the back door opens and Cat walks out.

Kara stares at her love who looks beautiful in a small white dress and red heels. The older woman looks around the yard with wide eyes before stepping out into the back yard.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the upload. I have been super busy, without to much detail. I was outed to my family and than kicked out, so i have been very busy with moving out and school.

Kara moves slowly over to her mate and extends her hand to her. Kat's mouth is almost to the ground and Kara smiles at her. She steps into her girlfriend and kisses her cheek softly.

"What is all this?" The media icon asks softly and Kara smiles sweetly at her.

"I just wanted to do something special for you." The hero says walking her lover over to the covered table in the center of the yard.

"Well, mission accomplished dear." Kat says sitting in the chair that Kara has pulled out for her. The super hero pushes the chair back in before walking around to the other seat.

"How was your day love?" Kat asks while Kara pours her a class of wine.

"It was great, Alex and I went shopping." Kara says without giving to much information away.

Kara smiles at her and engages in the conversation as kara cuts her some steak and places it on her plate.

"How was work baby?" Kara asks to keep the conversation going and push down her nerves. Kat massages her forehead with her fingers to push away an impending headache.

"Long, i had to talk to that sniveling Lois Lane." Kat sneers and Kara laughs loudly.

"Sorry i wasn't there to help you, Alex just really needed me." The younger woman explains and Kat smiles at her.

"No problem honey, you deserve a day off." Kat says biting into her steak and moaning obscenely. Kara smiles over her glass at her lover who is still moaning at the food.

The two mates spend the rest of the dinner talking smoothly. Kara watches her mates face light up at the food and drink while they talk. Kara just gazes at her sweetheart with all the love her eyes can convey.

After a while Kara clicks on the stereo system and soft music starts to play. Kara stands and offers her hand to Kat and pulls her up. They walk over to the open patch of glass and Kara pulls Kat close. The two woman start to sway to the music softly.

"I love you baby." Kara whispers in Kat's ear from where her head rests on the older women's shoulder.

"I love you too sweetheart, so much." Kat whispers back and places a small kiss on the hero's cheek.

"You complete my world." Kat says lacing her fingers in Kara's hair as they sway back and forth.

The song finally dies out and Kara bites her lip viscously before pushing down her nerves. She looks into Kat's eyes before dropping down to one knee.

"Kat, my love, my mate, my life. I love you more than i ever knew was possible. i know that we are mates and as such we are bound, but more than anything in this world i want to marry you. I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of and i want you to have it all with me. So Kat will you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me?" Kara asks and Kat gawks at her.

Several long moments pass with no answer from the media mogul. Kara begins to freak out in her head. (what if she doesn't want to marry me? What if i over shot this? Oh god!)

"Is this for real?" Kat asks quietly

"The realist, their is no one else in the world that i want to love for the rest of my life." Kara replies smiling up at the older woman with little tears in her eyes.

"Stand up." Kat commands with a whisper. Kara looks concerned but slowly stands. Kat holds her face in her hands.

"There is no one i would rather marry than you. So yes sweetheart i will marry you." Kat whispers and Kara surges forward to kiss her. Kara pulls back and squeals loudly before diving in again. Kara holds her close before lifting them off the ground and spinning them around.

"Baby? Baby!" Kat squeals with wide eyes.

"What?" Kara asks and Kat grips her tighter.

"Put us back on the ground please?" Kat requests and Kara smiles before lowing them to the ground.

"So this means your my fiancé now." Kara says grinning ear to ear.

"Thats exactly what this means sweetheart." Kat whispers and leans in to kiss her lightly.

Kara steps back and launches off the ground to spin in the air excitedly. The flys around the world a few times before landing on the ground in front of Kat in less than a minute.

"I'm so happy!" Kara yells looking at the moon before grabbing Kat and kissing her.

"Did you think i would say no?" Kat asks when they pull away. Kara's face scrunches up almost embarrassed.

"I wasn't entirely sure you would say yes. I know you went through a bad marriage." Kara whispers and Kat smiles softly at her.

"I would marry you a thousand times just to spend a thousand years with you." Kat says leaning in to kiss her.

"Did she say yes?" Carter runs out of the house and slams into the couple excitedly.

"Yes i did sweetheart." Kat says looking down at her son.

"This is so amazing!" He cheers and looks up at them excitedly.

"Yes it is honey." Kara pulls them close and holds them tightly against her.

"I love you two more than anything in the world. I will do whatever it takes to protect you." Kara says kissing the boys head before softly kissing his mother.

Later that night after the celebrating is over, Kat tucks her son into bed. They lay side by side in silence for several moments just taking in the events of the day.

"Do you like the ring mom?" Carter asks taking her hand and looking at the ring.

"Yes darling, i love it."

"I thought you would like it." He says proudly, puffing out his chest.

"You knew she was going to ask me?" She asks and he smiles at her.

"Yea, she asked me if she could marry you a few weeks ago." He says and Cat looks over at him socked.

"She did?" Kat is touched by her fiancé's thought to ask her son for permission.

"Totally, she took me to lunch a few weeks back and asked me if it was okay. Obviously i told her it would be awesome." He says and Cat chuckles.

"So your okay with us getting married?" She asks looking at her son.

"Its great mom! I love Kara. You deserve someone to take care of you." He says yawning loudly.

"You have always taken care of me love." She whispers kissing his head lightly as he falls asleep.

The media mogul slips from his room and looks in one last time before closing the door. Kat walks down the hall to her bedroom door and opens it. As soon as the door opens she sees the low light from candles all around the room. Sitting in the middle of the bed is a tray with two champagne glasses. Kat comes inside and closes the door behind her.

"Sweetheart?" She calls looking around the room.

"I'll be out in just a sec love." Kara calls back and Kat moves to the bed and grabs a glass. She walks around the room slowly stealing glances at her hand, looking at the shinning ring adorning it.

Kat hears the door click open and looks up. Kara comes out of the bathroom and Kat's jaw drops. Kara is wearing a sheer robe over lacy black panties and bra. She confidently moves a crossed the room to her fiancé.

"Hello beautiful." She whispers and Kat smiles at her.

"Whats all this?"

"I just want to celebrate with my fiancé." The hero says leaning in to steal a kiss from her mate.


End file.
